Un Futuro Complicado
by CodeYumishiyama
Summary: Los guerreros Lyoko han hecho ya sus vidas, pero lo que no saben es que en cualquier momento su paz podría ¿Qué podrán hacer contra su peor enemigo?
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo.**

Después de apagar el superordenador nuestros amigos siguieron sus vidas normalmente, como antes de que Jerèmie encontrara por casualidad ese aparato y comenzase una maravillosa etapa en un curioso grupo de amigos.

Jerèmie, el chico más inteligente de la clase, el descubridor de el superordenador, un poco insensible al tocar ciertos temas. Francés de nacimiento.

Aelita, la 'prima Canadiense de Odd' la cual tiene el pelo rosa, y unos grandes ojos verdes, y a la que en un principio creyeron que era virtual.

Odd, Australiano. Que decir de el, el tipico payasete de cada grupo, su propio nombre lo indica, 'Extraño' en inglés. Con un extraño peinado al que el llama 'Estilo Lyoko'.

Ulrich, el gruñon, practica artes marciales el Pencak Silat. No mantiene una buena relación con su padre. El alemán más codiciado de toda la Academia, un amor plátonico para Sissi.

Y Yumi, la chica Japonesa, una chica bonita, que siempre viste de negro, con el pelo corto y negro. Tiene un hermano, Hiroki, quien no para de chincharla y un eterno seguidor: William.

Ese chico, claro! William, el que una vez formó parte del grupo, pero se complicó todo cuando fue capturado por X.A.N.A en su primera visita a lyoko.

Pasaron todos su infancia en el Kadic, una academia que estaba en la ciudad de Torre del Hierro, Francia. Pero cuando acabaron el instituto, todo cambió algo, cada uno sigió su camino, es decir, unos fueron a la universidad, otros no..

Aelita se propuso estudiar veterinaria, y lo consiguió. Abrió una clínica en torre del Hierro y es muy famosa, al parecer tanto estudio hizo que fuese muy buena en su oficio. Se propuso adecentar la Hermitage y así lo hizo, ahora vive en ella, una hermosa casa blanca a su estilo.

Jerèmie, como no el más inteligente estudió una carrera de ingenieria, pero no cualquier ingenieria, si no ingenieria aeronaútica con la cual al terminar siendo el primero de su carrera le ofrecieron trabajo en la NASA, el cual no dudo en aceptar, dejando que su relación con Aelita sufriese ya que entre Francia y hay demasiado espacio.

Odd no fue a la universidad, pero estudió en una academia de Artes para ser el gran director de cine que quería ser. Se mudó a como Jerèmie, pero no le fué tan bien, grabó algunas peliculas, y series.. pero no demasiadas.

Ulrich, estudió administración de empresas, recomendación de su padre, el cual solo queria que su hijo trabajase en su empresa para tenerle controlado, y asi lo hizo, pero solo un años, cuando Ulrich reunió suficiente dinero para crear su propio Dojo. Pero su relación con Yumi no cambió para nada, siempre tan testarudos.

Y Yumi. Yumi decidió marcharse a su tierra natal, simplemente para estudiar Bellas Artes, iendose más hacia la rama de magisterio. Se fue a Japón y dejó a sus amigos atrás, pero allí encontró a su familia. Lo que más le dolió fue alejarse del que tantos años fue su mejor amigo, Ulrich Stern.

**Jerèmie POV:**

Me encontraba trabajando en los laboratorios de ordenadores de la NASA, cuando un simbolo muy familiar para mi apareció en la pantalla de mi ordenador. Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mias, un simple pensamiento que se borro cuando apenas tenia catorce años. Y así fue, cuando volví a abrir los ojos para ver si seguía en mi pantalla ya no estaba, y suspiré aliviado. Creo que será hora de regresar a Francia.


	2. Paseos

** Cápitulo 1: Paseos.**

**Ulrich POV:**

Iba caminando por las calles de la que una vez fue la ciudad de mi infancia, La ciudad de Torre del Hierro. Caminaba sin rumbo, sumido en mis pensamientos, y sin querer llegué a ese lugar. Ese lugar en el que vivía la persona que en esa época ocupaba tanto mis pensamientos. La casa de Yumi. Esa chica, la que me tenía loco, a la que amaba. ¿Que será de ella? No se si ha sido buena idea abrir mi Dojo aquí, esta ciudad esta tan llena de 'Yumi'. De repente, algo llamó mi atención, una persona me observaba.

La echas de menos, ¿verdad? - Dijo esa voz, una voz dulce y amable.

¿¡AELITA?! - Dije casi gritando de la emoción. Seré tonto pensé, ¿cómo he podido venir aquí a vivir y no pasar a ver a una de mis mejores amigas a su casa?

Claro que sí que soy yo. Que suerte que pasaba por aquí - Dijo sonriente. ¿Cómo no has podido visitarme? - Eso último lo dijo haciendo su particular carita de niña buena.

Acabo de llegar a la ciudad princesa, y no se me ocurrió. He abierto un nuevo Dojo, ¿quieres venir a hablar más tranquilamente? - Dije sonriente, estaba más alegre que antes, esa chica de pelo rosa no se que tendrá que siempre pone de buen humor a todos.

Aceptaría tu oferta encantada, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo en la clínica. Y como me apena tener que decirte esto, pero tengo que irme a trabajar - Aelita dijo eso último casi llorando y lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

¿Que te parece si mañana quedamos para tomar algo? - Dije

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ULRICH STERN! - Parecia que le iba a dar un infarto cuando dijo eso. y Así como llegó se fue. Desapareció.

Estaba otra vez solo, delante de esa casa que ahora al parecer pertenecía a otra persona. ¿Sería también japonesa?

Seguí caminando hasta mi apartamento, donde me dí una ducha. Luego simplemente me acosté. ¿Como podía ser que se marchase? Después de todo lo que pasamos, y lo más importante de lo que pasó.

**AELITA POV:**

Después de encontrarme con Ulrich, corrí desesperadamente hasta llegar a mi clínica. Tuve que disculparme con clientes que estaban esperando a que abriese.

Después el día pasó rápido. Eran las ocho de la noche y volvía a la casa. La Hermitage, una gran casa para mi sola, esa casa de cuando era pequeña, la que perdí al virtualizarme en ese mundo virtual, Lyoko. Al pensar en eso último solté una lágrima, como añoro a mi padre.

Abrí la puerta apenada y medio llorando, y subí las escaleras hasta arriba, me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Allí me desquité y lloré muchisimo más. Luego bajé a la cocina y me comí un sandwich de jamón y queso, no tenía hambre. Subí y me acosté. Un día normal.

Iba corriendo, me dolía el pecho, era mala señal, no aguantaría mucho más. Llevabamos corriendo casí horas, el parecía que estaba más fatigado que yo, pero entonces volvieron. Cuando las ví me queria morir, ¡Había vuelto! ¿Pero como?. Entonces unos lasers me sacaron de mi pensamiento y volví a correr. Miré a mi lado, estaba el, con su extraño pelo en forma de punta, y su mechon morado. Depués de tantos años no había cambiado nada. Llegamos a un sitio donde nos pudimos refugiar, entonces le miré. Había algo raro en el. De repente me cogió por el cuello y empezó a extragularme, diciendo, 'Venganza, querida, Venganza' y en el peor momento, lanzó un rayo sobre mí y desperté.

Eran las 4:47 de la mañana y algo se pasó por mi cabeza. Y me volví a dormir.

Decidí cogerme unas vacaciones, y como la clínica era mia, podía hacerlo. Desayuné y me puse ropa limpia, entonces me propuse acomodar los demás cuartos de invitados. Y me propuse a llamarlos.

* * *

**Ulrich POV:**

En el otro lado de la pequeña ciudad...

Me levanté pronto debido a que tuve una pesadilla. Entonces decidí ir dando un paseo mientras iba a el Dojo. Mi casa estaba a las afueras, cerca de la academia, pero el dojo... Estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Comencé mi paseo y entonces, me volvió a pasar quedé tan sumido en mis pensamientos que volví a aparecer en esa casa. Como me odiaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué volvía hacia alli? ¿No era bastante acordarme de como volvíamos a altas horas de la noche y veía a ese estupido parado frente a ella intentando ligar con ella? La persona que viva aquí debe pensar que estoy loco, que la estoy espiando, o algo peor. Que la estoy acosando.

Me odiaba a mi mismo, llevaba una semana aquí en la ciudad de Torre del Hierro, y ya me habia pasado cinco veces. Acaba en su antigua casa.

Pensé en las palabras de Aelita, '¿La echas de menos verdad?'. Creo que sí princesa, creo que sí la añoro.

* * *

_Antes que nada.. ¡Muchas gracias Haibara14 por darme fuerzas para escribir mi propio fic! Espero que lo leas y te guste, te le dedico._

_Este fic va a comenzar un poco tarde toda la acción, pero habrá, no os preocupéis, que la habrá._

_Un saludo y Reviews porfi!_


	3. Reencuentros Parte 1

_¡Hola otra vez chicos! Espero que la historia guste. Os traigo un nuevo capitulo. En este ya aparecerán todos los personajes._**  
**

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Recuentros. Parte 1**

**Odd POV:**

Estábamos esperando a la 'señorita solo amigos' en el aeropuerto. Seguro que estaba enfadadísima, esto debido a que su vuelo de retrasó, y si no lo estaba por eso, ya me encargaré yo de que cuando llegue lo esté. Que suerte que aun guardase aquella foto.. En ese momento sonreí de manera diabólica y Aelita me miro como diciendo, 'Está loco'.

Bueno qué Ulrich, estarás deseando ver a tu 'Solo amiga' no? - dije de manera picarona.

Claro que sí -Dijo sin darse cuenta. Como todos nosotros, ¿no? ¿chicos? - Eso lo dijo tan nervioso y sonrojado que provocó que hasta Jerèmie se riese hasta caerse.

Claro que si romeo, tooooodos la echamos de menos, pero no lo olvides, sobretodo tú - Le dije y tuve que salir corriendo para que no usase una llave de Pencak silat conmigo.

* * *

**Yumi POV:**

Estaba nerviosisima, pero aparte de eso, estaba algo molesta, y además tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

¿Por que este maldito avión no aterriza ya? - Pensé en mi mente casi gritando.

En ese momento como quien no quiere la cosa, el comandante del vuelo con destino París me respondió.

Perdonen las molestias señores pasajeros. Pero nuestro vuelo se ve retenido en el aire por la torre de control, ya que ha habido una avería en la pista de aterrizaje. El tiempo de espera se estima que será de unos 10 minutos. Disculpen las molestias y Gracias. - Dijo ese estúpido del piloto.

Como lo odio de verdad, pffff ¿ahora que hago yo? Llevo bastante tiempo aquí sentada, y por si fuera poco ni me puedo levantar a estirar las piernas. Esas azafatas tan repipis te mandan a sentarte. Que asco de viaje, creo que es el peor que he echo en todo lo que llevo de vida. Pero merece la pena, la verdad, Aelita me asombró cuando me llamó para decirme que si me apetecía venir con todos a pasar unos días en la hermosa Hermitage.

Tengo ganas de ver como la ha dejado, de seguro que la pintó de blanco. Esta Aelita nunca va a cambiar, con que ganas que me dijo que viniese. ¿Habrá llamado también a William? Espero que no, y si le ha llamado, espero que haya cambiado, por que no se si aguantaré que intente ligar conmigo tan descaradamente... Al principio estaba bien, pero ya empezaba a cansarme.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos ya en pista y la gente estaba desembarcando.

Me fui a la aventura y me metí entre la gente, cogí mi bolso y deje que la marea de gente me llevase hasta la cinta de recoger maletas.

Cuando salí por la puerta, me encontré con que solo estaban Aelita Jerèmi y Ulrich, ¿donde estaría? Seguro que hizo alguna broma y tuvo que salir corriendo.

No me dí ni cuenta hasta que solté la maleta de que mi mejor amiga me estaba abrazando efusivamente. No ha cambiado.

Saludé a Jerèmie temiéndome lo peor de cuando saludase a Ulrich. Pero no fue así me sonrió calidamente. Esa sonrisa que podía hacer que mi mundo dejase de girar y me quedase embobada mirándole. De echo, así pasó, bueno hasta que llegó Odd y empezó con sus típicos comentarios.

Odd, ¿No has cambiado, verdad? - Dije pesadamente.

¿Odd el magnifico cambiar? Eso nunca señorita Yumi, recuérdelo, yo soy y seré el mejor de toooooooooooodo el mundo. Y el más guapo. - Sonriente como siempre, dijo eso.

¿Bueno que chicos? ¿No vamos ya a casa o alguien más va a venir de la otra punta del mundo? - Dijo Jerèmie

Tranquilo Einstein que ya nos vamos - Dijo el otro rubio.

_Ya en el coche..._

**Aelita POV:**

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, y me fijé en los asientos de atrás. Estaban Ulrich y Yumi evitándose y Odd en medio, haciendo sus típicos comentarios.

¿Les habría pasado algo a la japonesa y al alemán? De ser así, ¿Cuándo? Recuerdo que Ulrich estaba mirando la casa de Yumi hace una escasa semana, pero la miraba con lástima y añoranza. Pero ahora que la tenía al cerca, la evitaba.

Yumi seguía vistiendo de colores oscuros, y seguía con el pelo corto y negro, pero había algo diferente en ella, era algo que la había hecho cambiar. Espera, ¿lleva maquillaje? ¡Sí! ¿Yumi con maquillaje? ¿Por qué? Cuando hacesun viaje tan largo como el de japón aquí lo lógico es que no te maquilles, o llegarás hecha un mapache. ¿Se habría pintado antes de bajar al avión? Seguramente sí. ¿Lo habría echo por Ulrich? Argg. Cada vez tengo más intriga de saber que habrá pasado entre ellos.

Sin saberlo ya habíamos llegado a la Hermitage. Están bajando las maletas y yo aquí sentada, que tonta que soy. Me reí internamente y Abrí la puerta de la casa.

**Yumi POV:**

El viaje en coche había sido estresante tenía al lado a Odd, como no, haciendo sus típicos comentarios. Además Aelita me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no paraba de mirarme fijamente como si me hubiese hecho una operación estética en la cara. Y a eso sumale el que Ulrich y yo nos evitemos con la mirada.

¿Seguirá pensando en aquel día?

Cuando llegamos a la Hermitage me quedé fascinada, cuando quise decirle lo bonita que estaba a Aelita, no pude, la busqué y solo vi que seguía sentada ahí en el asiento del copiloto. ¿La pasaría algo? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Bajé mis maletas y entramos a la casa, como pensaba, era blanca.

Me quedé impresionada con el trabajo que había echo la que era mi mejor amiga, la casa era una preciosidad. Estaba tan fascinada que ni me dí cuenta de que Aelita estaba diciéndome que subiese a ver mi cuarto.

Para que me asombrase más me colocó en la Habitación del fondo, en la que estaba enfrente de la suya, la cual era en la que en su día, encontramos a Mister Pück.

Era una habitación de mediano tamaño, pero lo suficientemente grande para que entrase una cama de matrimonio. Dos de las paredes estaban pintadas de turquesa, y las otras dos de color marrón chocolate. La mayoria de esa habitación estaba decorada con esos colores. Era una habitación preciosa.

Aelita, esto es demasiado. De verdad que puedo ir a un hotel - Dije yo

No Yumi, ni soñarlo, llevo ya bastante tiempo sin mi mejor amiga como para que se valla a un hotel lo que valla a estar en Francia. - Dijo Aelita.

No reimos y en ese momento se oyó un escándalo. Los chicos, que serviciales, ¡Pero si me habeis subido las maletas! - Dije dando pequeños salitos.

Si Yumi, te las hemos subido - Dijeron a coro mientras Aelita asentía levemente. La miré e hizo como que no había sido idea suya.

¿De que se reían? ¿Por qué? Si Odd el magnifico no ha dicho nada. - Dijo Odd Algo indignado

No reímos aun más, pero esta vez todos.

estaba cansada, y el Jet Lag empezó a hacer efecto en mi. Y empecé a tener mucho sueño, con lo que bostecé.

Chicos, dejemos a Yumi que estará muy cansada del viaje. - Todos asintieron al comentario que hizo Aelita. Yumi el baño esta al fondo y a la derecha, puedes usarlo cuando quieras.

Muchas gracias Aelita, te lo agradezco. - Dije y sin comentario alguno, todos bajaron en silencio, a excepción de Odd que casi se cae por las escaleras.

Entré a mi cuarto cogí mis neceser y entré al baño a darme una ducha relajante. Cuando salí se escuchaba a Aelita diciéndole a Odd que dejase comida a los demás. Realmente, no ha cambiado para nada. Entré a mi cuarto, me cepillé el pelo, y en cuando me tumbé en la cama me quedé dormida.

**Ulrich POV:**

Estábamos cenando, y se oía como siempre a Aelita diciéndole a Odd que dejase comida a los demás. Ese Glotón, ¡no cambió nada!

Se me hizo muy tarde y tuve que marcharme. Cogí mi coche y me encaminé hacia mi casa. Como no, mis pensamientos crecieron más aun, y Ella los ocupaba todos. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué seguía siendo mi centro de atención? no lo entiendo, esa chica. Era como un vicio, del que cuando pensabas que habías salido, ella volvía.

Yumi Ishiyama, estaba hermosa, apenas había cambiado. Seguía teniendo el mismo corte de pelo. y esta carita tan, tan suya. Como la amo. ¿Pero que digo? Como la amé. Ulrich Stern ya no quieres a Yumi, lo sabes intentes engañarte.

Llegué a mi casa, y me acosté directamente, no quería seguir pensando en esa hermosa Japonesa.

* * *

e

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Que será eso de lo que hablan Ulrich y Yumi? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo!_

_Un saludo a HeiMao.3_


	4. Reencuentros Parte 2

_Bueno chicos, y fans de mi primer fic, antes que nada daros las gracias de que lo leáis y a los que os gusta, espero que sigáis leyendo hasta el fin._

_Os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Este se podría decir que es el comienzo de todo. Y si queréis saber más, os dejo ya leerlo._

**_Los personajes de este fic, no son propiedad mía._**

**_Cápitulo 4: Reencuentros. Parte 2_**

**Odd POV:**

Me desperté demasiado temprano, e intente dormirme, pero demasiados pensamientos invadían mi cabeza. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era en quien estaban reflejados esos sentimientos.

Aelita.

Que buena anfitriona era, aparte de eso, guapa e inteligente. Además si algún día nos casamos, podría cuidar a Piña. ¿Pero que digo? ¿Como que casarnos? Debo de estar volviéndome loco. ¡Oh no! Eso si es un problema, Odd el magnifico, el perfecto director de cine volviéndose loco. Perfecto y guapo director de cine.

Decidí bajar a tomarme un rico desayuno, ahora que Aelita no estaba despierta, podría comer más a gusto. Lo malo, cocinar. Creí que todo me iba bien, hasta que llegué a las últimas escaleras donde me paré al escuchar Ruidos. Eran dos voces, casi imperceptibles, ¿sería Yumi? No espera, es Aelita, y Jerèmie. ¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Einstein me quiero quitar a mi princesa? ¿A mí a Odd el Magnifico? Imposible. ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!? No Odd, no quieres a Aelita, olvídalo.

Entonces me propuse afinar un poco el Oído.

Aelita venga, sabes que tengo razón. - Dijo Jerèmie

Jerèmie, yo.. - Dijo con un hilillo de voz

Aelita, sabes que yo te quiero, ¿como puedes dudar de mí? YO QUE TE SALVÉ DE X.A.N.A.

Shhh Jerèmie, baja la voz, que vas a despertar a Odd y a Yumi - Dijo Aelita intentando evadir a Jerèmie

Vale vale, pero responde. ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿O es que hay otro chico que no te deja escogerme? Si es así dime quien me ha robado a mi Aelita - Dijo Jerèmie con un tonito algo enervante.

N n no. No es eso, es que.. Yo.. no.. No estoy segura Jerèmie, y ya está - Dijo Aelita con timidez

Venga Aelita, por favor, confía en mí. Yo te quiero. -

En ese momento Yumi que bajaba las escaleras, resbaló. Haciendo así pleno conmigo. Rodamos hasta llegar casi a la puerta de la entrada. Quedando en una postura algo incomoda para mi, pero demasiado cómoda para Yumi, la cual al parecer no quería levantarse de encima mía.

Aelita, seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde. - Dijo Jerèmie con Aire enfadado.

Señorita Ishiyama, ¿le haría el favor a Odd el magnifico de quitarse de encima? Si no lo hace puede dejarle tetraplejico, usted ya no es una pluma. - Dije entre risitas

Ah, oh, claro. Espera. ¿COMO QUE NO SOY UNA PLUMA? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? - Mientras decía eso, quise huir pero no lo suficientemente rápido, me cogió de la camiseta y me subió hacia arriba. Al parecer seguía siendo igual de fuerte que antes.

Eh yo... Mira! Ulrich ya ha llegado! - Me soltó y en ese momento aproveché y me atrincheré en el cuarto de baño.

¡ODD DELLA ROBIA! - Gritó furiosa, y empezó a aporrear la puerta del baño. ¡SAL AHORA MISMO Y NO SUFRIRÁS! demasiado...

* * *

**Ulrich POV :**

Entré en el coche, y me fui directo a la Hermitage. En el trayecto iba pensando en los acontecimientos que había pasado en una escasa semana. La llegada de Jerèmie, y la de Odd. Como para no pensar en esa última.

*FLASHBACK*

Aelita, Jèremi y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, dentro de 10 minutos se estimaba el tiempo de entrada a París en el vuelo de Odd.

Aelita miraba desesperada los carteles, por si se retrasaba. Parecía muy nerviosa, ¿Por qué sería? En fin. Lo peor era Jerèmie, no paraba con el ordenador portátil. Pero no solo eso, si no que también tenia al lado la tablet. Este chico nunca cambiará.

Pasaron los diez minutos volando y empezó a oírse como la gente salí del vuelo que venia de Los Ángeles.

De repente, la masa de personas se fue disipando hasta dejar un pequeño circulo de chicas, las que parecían muy guapas, que estaban observando algo.

Eh chicas, ¿Queréis el móvil de un gran director de cine? Es esbelto, guapo y muy muy guapo. Espera eso ya no he dicho. - Dijo el que estaba en medio.

Si, si lo queremos - dijo una de aquellas chicas.

Aelita empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

¡Vamos Odd! Deja de hacerte el galán por una vez en tu vida y saluda a tus amigos de siempre. - Dijo algo molesta y llevándole de las orejas hasta nosotros.

Pero me haces daño - Dijo Odd

¡PUES TE AGUANTAS! NO HABER LIGADO CON CHICAS GUAPAS. -

¿PERO QUE TE PASA? ¿TE HAS JUNTADO MUCHO CON ULRICH ÚLTIMAMENTE? ¡ESTÁS MUY GRUÑONA! -

¡Eh! - Dije indignado mientras la gente se paraba a ver a la pareja discutir.

¡TONTO! - Dijo Aelita

¡Gruñona! - dijo Odd en tono de burla.

Venga chicos, dejadlo ya. - Dijo Jerèmie. Extrañamente le hicieron caso.

La gente fue disipándose poco a poco.

Odd el magnifico, está a vuestro servicio damas y caballeros. ¡La función va a comenzar! - dijo el dando unas pequeñas piruetas en las que la gente volvió a mirarnos.

Venga Odd para ya, y vayámonos. - Dije molesto

Por su puesto que si, gruñón. Por supuesto que si. -

Sin darme cuenta estaba ya en la Hermitage. Me propuse a entrar cuando escuché unos fuertes golpes. Decidí ir a ver que pasaba y corrí.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a una Yumi enfadada aporreando la puerta del aseo. Seguro que Odd estaba dentro. Y sin ton ni son me respondieron.

¡ODD DELLA ROBIA! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO Y NO SUFRIRÁS! demasiado... - Dijo Yumi con ojos que echaban fuego. Estaba despeinada. Se habría acabado de levantar, por que llevaba su pijama. Estaba guapísima. Incluso enfadada. Aunque algo de miedo daba.

Me acerqué y pregunté pero Aelita solo me respondió con un 'Odd'

Dejamos a Yumi y Odd en el pasillo y fuimos a desayunar los tres. El desayuno se formó con unas tostadas al gusto de la persona. Había magdalenas caseras, ¿De donde sacaría tiempo esta Aelita?. Y Café y leche, al igual que las tostadas, al gusto de cada uno.

Al olor del café vinieron los otros dos corriendo, y se sentaron, dí gracias a que Yumi estaba lejos, no creo que pudiese soportar tenerla tan cerca después de lo que pasó.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

**Yumi POV:**

Odd no habría la puerta, así que esperé a que oliese el café para que saliese corriendo, y así fue. Pero conseguí hacerle la zancadilla a tiempo. Para cobrarme lo de antes.

Fuimos corriendo y nos sentamos.

Tomé café y dos deliciosas magdalenas caseras de Aelita, que ricas que estaban. Luego para no ser maleducada, subí a vestirme. Me coloqué una camiseta azul marino, con pantalones al vaqueros, unas botas marrones , y una chaquetita marrón.

Bajé y me senté en el salón con los demás. Me senté al lado de Ulrich al no quedar más espacio. Creo que eso nos incomodó a Ambos. Pusimos una película. Una de terror, a petición de Odd. Pero cuando procedimos a encender el DVD algo que no imaginamos que pasaría, pasó.

Un espectro de esos que tanto combatimos cuando apenas habíamos entrado en la adolescencia, salió de el. Tomó forma y tomó forma de nuestro antiguo profesor de gimnasia. Jim Morales.

Fue tal el susto que me abracé instintivamente a Ulrich, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos los dos más rojos que dos tomates.

Llevaos a los tortolitos a la fábrica, y mirad si está encendido el superordenador. ¡Yo me quedaré a luchar con mi viejo amigo Jimbo! - Dijo Odd algo serio

Asentimos y salimos corriendo de allí. Corrimos por el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro claro de siempre, donde se encontraba la alcantarilla por la que tanto desaparecíamos entre clases.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos con nuestros viejos patinetes, y monopatines. Cosas que no dudamos en probar. Los monopatines estaban algo oxidados pero aun se podían usar.

Cuando llegamos al final me dí cuenta de que no había perdido la practica.

Bajamos por las cuerdas que aun eran resistentes y bajamos hasta el superordenador. Que para sorpresa nuestra estaba encendido.

Jerèmi se sentó en su sitio habitual y nos dijo algo.

¿Estáis listos para la vuelta a la carga?

Asentimos y bajamos a los scaners donde nos metimos cada uno en uno. Aelita en el de la izquierda, con en el del fondo y Ulrich en el de la derecha.

La puerta se cerró, y con ella comenzó una ráfaga de aire, en la que solo pude oír a Jerèmie con su proceso habitual de 'Escanear, transmitir, virtualizar'

* * *

**_¿Que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Actualizaré cada semana. Gracias Heimao.3 por darme esa idea jiji._**

**_Si tengo alguna equivocación u otra cosa que queráis decirme, podéis._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos, espero vuestras reviews_**


	5. Vuelta a la Carga

_¡Hola chicos! Os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Aquí se descubre un pequeño secreto jiji. _

_Espero que os guste. intentaré actualizar, lunes y Viernes. Pero no prometo nada._

**_Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Vuelta a la carga.**

**Aelita POV:**

El aire de los escaners me llegó, y de repente estuve suspendida en el aire en el sector del desierto. Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a Lyoko así que caí de culo. Pero al parecer no fui la única por que Ulrich y Yumi también aparecieron en el suelo.

Ay, se me olvidó como caer. - Dijo Yumi tocándose su dolorido culo.

Jerèmie. ¿Dónde está la torre activada? - Dijo Ulrich intentando no reírse de la cara que teníamos Yumi y yo debido a la caída

Al noroeste de vuestra posición, deberíais verla en una plataforma no muy lejos de vosotros. -Dijo Jèremie. Tened cuidado, esto es muy raro, no sabemos lo que X.A.N.A puede estar tramando después de tantos años.

Bueno qué, ¿Vamos? - Dijo Yumi con una sonrisa. Parecía feliz de volver a estar en Lyoko

Las chicas primero - Dijo Ulrich con una pequeña reverencia, y con eso empezamos a correr.

El camino fue algo tranquilo, a excepción de unas pequeñas y estúpidas garrapatas. Cuando llegamos a alcanzar a ver la torre, vimos que teníamos un comité de bienvenida. Dos tarántulas, y cuatro bloques.

Jerèmie, tenemos problemas. X.A.N.A no ha venido a jugar. ¿Puedes mandarnos los vehículos? - Dijo Yumi, algo preocupada

Me temo que no. Cuando apagamos el superordenador con el virus quedaron dañados algunos programas, entre ellos, el de los vehículos. Intentaré recuperar alguno. Mientras intentad hacer todo lo posible. - Dijo Jerèmie, se notaba que estaba en tensión ya que ya apretaba las teclas con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba en Lyoko.

Bueno, este es el plan. Mientras no haya ningún vehículo, Yumi y Aelita, iréis a por los bloques, mientras yo me ocupo de las dos tarántulas. - Dijo Ulrich

Asentimos, y salimos a la carga, yo por supuesto pasé mi mano por mi pulsera con estrella para darnos más ventajas. Como echaba de menos esa sensación de volar.

* * *

**Odd POV:**

Este fantasma polipatetico era fuerte. Realmente con eso de apagar el superordenador, había perdido algo de practica. Eso me molestó. ¿Pero que habría pasado? ¿Que haría X.A.N.A despierto otra vez? En cierto modo eso me cabreaba. Pero por otra parte era divertido, si estaba despierto, significaba volver a ser un héroe.

Estaba escondido detrás de un mueble, recuperándome de mis doloridos músculos, ese estúpido espectro polifacético ¿Se llamaba así? Bah, que más da, el gordo de Jim si me encontraba sería mi perdición, tendría que volver a tener superpoderes, como cuando pelee contra Yolanda, bueno, mejor no. No quiero volver a ser carne fácil para X.A.N.A. Casi no salgo vivo de esa. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando lo pensé. Y en ese momento...

Oh no...

RINGGGGGG, RINGGGGG.

Jerèmie, espero que me llames para decirme que habéis desactivado la torre. -

No exactamente, Odd. Tenemos unos pequeños problemas. ¿Tu como vas? - dijo Jerèmie

Ahora que has echo que este espectro polipastico... -

Espectro polimorfico, Odd. - Dijo Jerèmie, con su tonito más irritante

Bueno, pues lo que yo había dicho. Jerèmie, tengo problemas, por tu culpa me ha encontr.. MIERDA ¡JIM ESPERO QUE ME PAGUES EL MÓVIL O SI NO CREO QUE TENDRÁS SERIOS PROBLEMAS! - Dije enfadado.

Simplemente sonrió de manera diabólica, me soltó y me lanzó un rayo que me acertó de lleno en el centro de la espalda, haciendo así que cayese.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para salir fuera de la casa. Me lanzó otro rayo, pero este le pude esquivar a duras penas gracias a un pequeño espejito que había en el recibidor.

* * *

**Yumi POV:**

Aelita y yo teníamos problemas con los bloques, llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin luchar, seguíamos en plena forma, si. Pero ellos, parecían más fuertes que antes. Solo habíamos destruido a dos. Aunque Ulrich no parecía que tuviese más suerte. Le quedaba una tarántula. Pero parecía empeñada en liquidarlo.

Decidimos retirarnos lejos, para pensar en otro plan. Visualizamos una roca y nos escondimos detrás

En ese momento oímos a Jerèmie hablar.

Chicos, tenemos problemas. Odd parece que no puede el solo con el espectro de X.A.N.A y yo solo he podido recuperar la moto de Ulrich. - Dijo Jerèmie preocupado.

Yo tengo mis alas, que Ulrich y Yumi compartan vehículo y ya está. - Dijo la pelirrosa

Ulrich me miró y asentí. No tenia muchas ganas, pero parecía que a el no le importaba. Así que..

Jerèmie virtualizó la moto de Ulrich y éste subió. Yo me quedé mirando la moto y no supe que decir o subir hasta que éste habló.

¿Subes mi querida Geisha? - Lo dijo con una voz tan dulcemente suya que agradecí que en Lyoko no pudiese ver que me ruboricé.

Por supuesto mi querido Samurai - Respondí, entre nosotros nada parecía que hubiese cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando salimos de la roca, parecía que a X.A.N.A solo le había dado tiempo a reponer una de las tarantulas, y a virtualizar un cangrejo.

Aelita eliminó rápido al cangrejo, y desde la moto de Ulrich, lancé uno de mis abanicos haciendo desaparecer al unico bloque que quedaba. Solo quedaban las dos tarántulas.

Yumi, no me gustaría tener que decir esto pero... tienes que saltar. - Dijo Ulrich con preocupación

¿Pero te has vuelto loco? -

No, confía en mi. Cuando te diga ya, Salta. - Me dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Vale. Pero como me pase algo, estas muerto Stern. - Le dije con voz amenazadora.

Tranquila, Ishiyama. -

Cuando estábamos a unos escasos metros de una de las tarántulas...

¡YA! - Gritó Ulrich. Y con eso yo me dejé caer, lo que no sabia es que el también caería, y cayó encima mía. La moto dio a la tarántula haciendo que ésta explotase rápidamente.

¡Pensé que te tirarías hacía el otro lado! - Me dijo casi gritando

¡No me grites Stern! Pues no, no sabía que tu te tirarías. - Le dije enfadada.

Ya claro, tu nunca sabes nada.-

¿Que quieres decir con eso Ulrich?.-

¿Yo? Nada. -

Si claro... - Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé ver como Aelita se reía de nosotros, ¿Por que sería? Entonces me dí cuenta de que Ulrich estaba encima mía y yo debajo. Aelita entró a la Torre y la desactivo. Entonces Ulrich Parece que también se dio cuenta de nuestra situación y se quitó rápidamente de encima mía, con lo que aproveché yo también para levantarme.

Jerèmie, nos desvirtualizo.

Cuando llegamos al superordenador, esperamos a que llegase Odd, para que Jerèmie nos contase que había pasado.

Yumi, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - Dijo... ¿Aelita? ¿Que querría?

¿Eh? Si, si claro. - le dije.

Fuimos hasta la sala de los escaners, donde el trayecto hubo un silencio incomodo. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el suelo, esperando durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas, a la que la otra hablase.

Aelita, ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? Si es por lo de ésta mañana con Odd... - Dije, siendo interrumpida por ella

No, no Yumi, no es por eso... Es que, llevamos años sin vernos, y te noto algo cambiada. ¿Acaso te has echado un novio, y no se lo has dicho a tu mejor amiga? - Me dijo haciendo un pequeño pucherito

No, no es eso, ¿como no te lo voy a decir? Debes haberte vuelto realmente loca. - le dije

El otro día, cuando llegaste quiero decir, en el coche estuve observándote, y... - Fui interrumpida por Yumi

¿Así que por eso me estabas observando? ¡Que sepas que me estabas poniendo demasiado nerviosa guapita! - Me dijo Enfadada

Vale, vale, lo siento. ¿Me dejas terminar? - Pregunté

¿Eh? Ah, si claro. Perdona. - Cuando dijo eso ultimo soltó una risita nerviosa.

Como iba diciendo.. Me dí cuenta de que además de que ibas recién maquillada, cosa que en ti no me esperaba me pareció raro, al principio pensé que era por Ulrich, pero seguí observándote y entonces me dí cuenta de que os estabais evitando con la mirada. Además, antes en Lyoko estabais en una postura algo comprometida, pero no parecíais felices, es más o estabais gritando. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo que los demás no sepamos? - Me dijo algo preocupada y curiosa a la vez mientras yo me sonrojaba. Claro que sí que ha pasado algo entre vosotros, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

¡No! ¿Qué va a pasar entre Ulrich y yo? Simplemente somos Amigos - Le dije siendo bastante poco creible

Yumi... Te conozco, puedes contármelo. -

Está bien.. A ver todo pasó el día que os dije que me iba a ir a Japón a estudiar

*****_**FLASHBACK***_

_Hacía sol, era un día muy bonito. _

_Estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro. Me teléfono sonó. Sonreí al ver el mensaje y leí lo que ponia en el:_

_Te espero en el bosque. Tenemos que hablar. Ricacho._

_Cuando terminé de leerlo, toda mi sonrisa termino por convertirse en una cara de espanto._

_No quería verle, no sabía como podía decírselo. Una parte de mí quería quedarse aquí, pero la otra quería volver a Japón._

_Me vestí corriendo, bajé las escaleras y avisé a mis padres de que iba a salir. Me encaminé hacia el bosque. ¿Que querría decirme este chico? Estaba algo nerviosa._

_Cuando llegué a su árbol, el estaba allí, con unas ramitas, partiendolas. Se veía tan mono... ¿pero que digo? Solo sois amigos Yumi. Nada más._

_Me paré enfrente suya. Si le decía lo de Japón, quería mirarle a los ojos, si no... No sería sincera del todo. Tendría que buscar el valor para decírselo._

_Yumi.. No te esperaba tan pronto. ¿que tal?. -Me dijo algo nervioso. _

_Hola, bien, ¿y tu? - Le dije también nerviosa_

_Bien, también. Quería hablarte sobre algo... -_

_Ah, claro, sabes que siempre puedes - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Me cogió de la mano, y mis mejillas empezaron a tomar un color bastante parecido al de un tomate._

_Es que.. no se como decírtelo Pero allá voy. Desde que nos conocemos.. hemos sido buenos amigos, a veces, hasta parecíamos algo más. Pero un día de repente me dejaste claro que tu querías ser sola mi amiga. Y yo.. -Se quedó paralizado por el miedo._

_¿Ulrich? ¿Y tu qué? - Pregunté ansiosa. Estaba temiéndome lo peor pero tenía que sabes a que quería llegar o me iba a dar a mi un ataque antes que a el._

_Que... Ya no quiero seguir así vamos a empezar la universidad, hace dos años que acabamos con X.A.N.A ¿Que nos puede retener ahora? Yo.. - Me dijo y soltó un pequeño gruñido. Yo quiero que.. Yo te, quiero. _

_Me quedé estática mientras mis mejillas conseguían un color aun más parecido al de un tomate, o a la etiqueta de esos refrescos de cola. Ulrich me miraba y yo no conseguía articular palabra alguna pero si eso no fue suficiente, aquello que una vez casi pasa en Lyoko. Pasó. Ulrich me besó. Me quedé más estática aun y cuando se separó comenzó a hablar._

_¿Yumi? ¿Te pasa algo? Estás pálida. ¿YUMI? - Eso decía mientras me zarandeaba._

_Ulrich, yo.. es que no se.. Yo estoy demasiado confusa. Yo no... - No me atrevía a decírselo me miraba tan suplicante, estaba guapísimo. No quería hacerle daño, y menos que se enfase conmigo_

_¿Yumi? Tú.. ¿qué? - Me dijo_

_Yo.. no.. no voy a estudiar Arte aquí.. Voy a ir a la universidad en Japón.. - Le dije mientras parecía que el iba a dejar de hacer lo que yo había dejado de hacer hace un rato. Respirar._

_¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? ? ¿Cuando saliese el avión? - Me dijo __levantándose_

_Yo... Ulrich espera.. - Le dije mientras veía que pretendía irse._

_No, Yumi, dejálo. No quiero oir más. Siento haberte dicho todo esto. Espero que te valla bien en japón. Adiós. - Me dijo y se dio la vuelta._

_Yo me quedé sin habla, le veía lejos, marcharse. Sin volver la vista atrás. Hasta que desapareció completamente en el bosque. _

_Yo me quedé ahí llorando, hasta que desapareció por completo._

_*__**Fin del FLASHBACK***_

Y eso fue todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Desde el momento en el que se marchó no le volví a ver nunca más, hasta ahora claro. No se si se acordará todavía de eso. - Le dije sin mirarla mientras las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

Aelita me abrazó. Yumi.. Tienes que hablar con el. Tenéis que arreglarlo. Es algo importante, los dos sois buenos amigos, más que buenos, los mejores, y hacéis buena pareja. ¿Acaso no quieres a Ulrich? - Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

Claro que le quiero, pero es complicado.. - Le dije tratando de no llorar.

En ese momento Odd entró por el ascensor.

¿Que pasa? ¿No queréis ver al chico que venció a Jimbo? Venga chicas, que Einstein quiere que subáis. - Dijo el chico que parecía algo magullado

Ya vamos Odd. - Dijo Aelita

Por lo visto ha encontrado el Por qué del regreso de X.A.N.A - Dijo el chico Rubio

* * *

**Jèremi POV:**

Por fin subís chicas. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándoos. - Dijo Ulrich,

Valla Ulrich, ¿Que han sido de tus modales? ¿Como puedes tratar a dos chicas tan guapas como las nuestras? Sigues siendo un gruñón - dijo Odd con una Gran Sonrisa

¡ODD! - Dijo Ulrich enfadado

Basta chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo más importante. - Dije

Perdón - Dijeron los dos a coro y pesadamente. Mientras Aelita y Yumi se Reían

¿Qué ha pasado Jerèmie? ¿Por que X.A.N.A ha vuelto? - Dijo Aelita con una de esas sonrisas que me vuelven tan loco.

Si eso, Einstein, ¿Por qué? - dijo Odd

Pues al parecer, X.A.N.A no fue realmente destruida por el antivirus. El antivirus simplemente le quitó todas sus fuerzas, pero sin llegar a destruirle del todo. - Dije mientras tecleaba para recuperar la preciada tabla de Odd.

Odd iba a empezar a hablar pero antes de nada le callé.

Digamoslo así, si X.A.N.A tuviese un 100 de poder, el antivirus bajó su poder hasta 1. Haciendo así que durante todos estos años, nuestra vieja enemiga, haya estado acumulando poco a poco poder mientras iba deambulando por toda la red. Hasta conseguir encender el superordenador. - Dije mientras tecleaba.

Ahhh, ya comprendo. - Dijo Odd

¿No hay nada más Jerèmie? - Preguntó la pelirrosa

No, tendré que investigar sobre las replikas, no sabemos si ha creado alguna nueva. - La respondí

Entonces... ¡HORA DE COMER LA DELICIOSA Y RIQUÍSIMA COMIDA DE AELITA! -Dijo Odd Saltando y abrazando a Aelita.

**Odd POV:**

Íbamos ya saliendo de la fábrica, cuando me quedé atrás pensando en la conversación que habían tenido esta mañana Aelita y Jerèmie. ¿Por qué después de tantos años, Einstein tenía tantas ganas de volver con su preciada y guapa, y lista, y buena cocinera... Bueno en resumen con Aelita.

No sabía como, pero creo que estaba empezando a querer de un modo más... Romántico a Aelita, nunca había sentido nada así por otra chica. Ni por Sam, no me malinterpretéis, yo quería a Sam, pero después de la que nos lió en un ataque de X.A.N.A durante la competición de monopatín. Con Aelita era diferente, no solo la quería por lo que era po fuera, ella me hacía feliz con cada sonrisa que me dedicaba. Es algo increíble como puede una persona hacerte feliz solo con un gesto. ¿Por qué Yumi y Ulrich se comportaban siempre así? Ellos se querían y los dos lo sabían, yo si fuera ellos, me declaraba, que estúpidos podían llegar a ser.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos ya a la Hermitage, y lo peor no era que no me había dado cuenta, no. Era que había estado con Aelita todo el viaje al lado, y ni siquiera la había dirigido la palabra... ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí? Seguro que me odiaba..

¿Odd? Tierra llamando a Odd, ¿hooooooooola? - Eso me decía Aelita mientras ponía la mano delante de mi cara y la movía.

¿Eh?, Si, si dime. (grrr) Uy, jiji, lo siento no como desde.. ¿Hace 5 horas? ¡Pero que tarde es! Me he saltado, el bocadillo, el almuerzo, y estoy casi a puntito de perderme la comida. ¡Lo siento princesa, me voy a comeeeeeeeer! - Le dije, mientras intentaba evadirla de que me pillase ciertos pensamientos.

¡Que suerte, todavía quedan dos filetes de la cena de ayer! Bon apetit chicos. - dije Sonriente

* * *

**Yumi POV:**

Después de haber hablado con Aelita, tenía las cosas claras. Hoy hablaría con Ulrich. Fuera como fuese debía conseguirlo.

Miré a Aelita, quien solo me asintió.

Pero de repente... Un cosquilleo por toda mi tripa empezaba a decirme que estaba muy nerviosa. Entonces volví a mirar a Aelita a que negué con la cabeza. Entonces ella me hizo una señal de que subiese arriba. Comencé a subir y decidí esperar a Aelita en mi cuarto. Entonces, pasaron unos cinco minutos para que viese pasar a mi cuarto a una furiosa Aelita.

¿Que te pasa ahora Yumi? ¿No te ha bastado el que hoy hablásemos las dos? -

Es que.. no se... No creo que Ulrich quiera hablar de eso conmigo... -

¿Y como lo sabes si no se lo has preguntado? - Simplemente me dediqué a mirarla con una mirada llena de tristeza. - Oh vamos Yumi. Las dos sabemos que tanto tu como Ulrich os morís por pasar un rato a solas los dos cuanto antes.

Eso.. eso no es.. -

Claro que si es verdad Yumi. - Aelita se levantó, y empezó a mirarme con una mirada que me estaba dando miedo. me levanté despacio. Con miedo. - ¡YUMI ISHIYAMA COMO NO BAJES ABAJO AHORA MISMO, TE BAJO DE LAS OREJAS!

Vale, vale Aelita... Tranquila... - Y salí corriendo de la habitación. Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Vi a Ulrich que entraba por la puerta he iba hacia la cocina.

Tenía bastante miedo. sobretodo al rechazo que pudiese darme. Pero pese a todo, me decidí, fui con paso tan firme que me caí. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no vi a ese perro de Odd.

¡ODD TU PERRO SE ME HA CRUZADO Y ME HE CAÍDO! ¿PODRÍAS ENSEÑARLE MODALES? - le dije enfadada

Lo siento Yumi, pero mi perrito es así, y así se va a quedar. - Dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y seguía con su comidita.

Entonces vi mi momento. Ulrich se iba a sentar en el salón. Entonces me acerqué, pero esta vez fijándome en si el chucho de Odd estaba en el suelo. Pero Justo cuando tenía a Ulrich delante, ese chucho, salió de la nada corriendo para enredarse en mis piernas haciendo que me fuese a caer de morros. Pero al parecer Ulrich se dio cuenta, y me cogió.Pero lo hizo de tal manera, que el resbaló, y empezamos a caer.. y a caer.. y al final acabamos como siempre. Esa maldita postura comprometedora.

Acabamos los dos por el suelo, yo encima de el a escasos milímetros de su boca. Podía sentir su aliento, y entonces, me habló.

Yumi.. Me estás haciendo daño.. ¿Podrías quitarte de encima mía, por favor? - Me dijo con una voz que claramente daba signos de falta de aire.

Ah, eh, si claro, claro, perdona jiji - Que risa más nerviosa me salió. Eh, Ulrich.. ¿Podemos hablar?

¡Claro! Habla - Me dijo sonriente.

No, Ulrich, aquí no. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? - Le dije seria

Eh.. Vale. - Fuimos al perchero, mientras el se ponía su abrigo, yo le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Aelita y ella me sonreía.

Salimos por la puerta hacía la tarde otoñal. Empezaba a haber signos de que pronto sería Invierno. Ojalá nevase en Navidad.. Sería tan bonito.

Esta bien Yumi, ¿de que querías hablar?. -

De.. lo que pasó entre tu y yo, antes de que me marchase a Japón. -

¿Qué? - Ulrich empalideció. Su expresión cambió claramente de sorpresa a seria.

* * *

**_Bueno chicos, que os ha parecido?_**

**_Este capitulo me ha costado un poquito más. Pero como veis es más largo, y personalmente, creo que está bien._**

**_Quiero pediros perdón si en algún momento escribo el nombre de Odd en minúsculas A los que no lo sepáis Odd es extraño en inglés, entonces, cuando uno estudia inglés se acostumbra a escribir los adjetivos, al igual que en el español en minúsculas._**

**_HeiMao.3 : Te gustó entonces ese capitulo? Jijiji, si, habrá triángulos amorosos, ya que me parecen de lo más divertido que hay. Me gusta que los personajes sufran un poquito antes de terminar juntos. _**

**_Haibara14: ¿Que te puedo decir a ti que no te diga a diario eh? Jijiji, espero que este capitulo te guste. No tiene mucho AxO ni AxJ ni AxOxJ pero, creo que está bien.. Le he echo más largo como puedes ver. Espero que continúes los fic. Además tengo que hacerte una proposición. RECUÉRDAMELO. Desbloquea tu situación prontito vale? Un besito querido mentor mio jijiji_**


	6. Amigos

_¡Hola chicos! he tardado un poco en subir este capitulo, pero ha sido debido a una crisis de inspiración que he tenido. No se me ocurría nada que poder hacer en este capitulo con la conversación de Yumi y Ulrich... con lo que pasa después... Además también he tenido una semana dura, demasiados deberes, exámenes y todo. Os aviso de una cosa. Me gustaría poder subir capítulos los lunes y los viernes, con algún capitulillo si eso entre medias, pero seguramente por falta de tiempo ya que todos los lunes tengo exámenes de la peor asignatura que tengo, tendré que subir otro día el capitulo, pero no os preocupéis que haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Y sin más dilación, podeis proceder a leer el capitulo._

_Enjoy!_

**__Amigos**

**Yumi POV:**

¿Qué? - Ulrich empalideció. Su expresión cambió claramente de sorpresa a seria.

Yo.. bueno.. es que siento como si nos hubiésemos dejado de ser lo que eramos.. No quiero estar así. Aquel día...-

Ulrich seguía pálido. Además no hablaba. Solo parpadeaba.

¿Ulrich? ¿Ulrichhhhhhhhhh? - Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. No respondía. Simplemente estaba ahí parado, al lado de.. ¿Mi casa? ¡Qué recuerdos que me trae ésta casa! Es tan bonita..

Me olvidé de todos esos pensamientos y volví al mundo.

Pero al parecer Ulrich no pensaba igual...

¿Ulrich? ¿Pero que te pasa? Por favor, háblame. Por favor. -

¿Eh? Ah.. Yumi. Perdona, estaba pensando en.. - Ulrich paró al decir esto

¿En qué? - Estaba nerviosa, entre que parecía que estaba totalmente ido, que estábamos en frente de mi casa, y que antes no parecía que estuviese vivo... Estaba completamente confusa. Ya no tenía tanto valor como antes.. Pero ahora que había llegado hasta aquí después de tantos años, no puedo acobardarme. Tengo que abordar el problema. ¿Pero como?

En.. Nada Yumi, cosas mías. -Ulrich no parecía muy convencido respecto a eso

¿Seguro, Ulrich? - Mientras decía eso, enarqué una ceja. ¿Se creía que era tonta?. No me mientas.

Seguro Yumi. -

Ah, bueno vale. -

Yo.. Bueno Yumi, no se que decir. Ese día fue mucho peor, que cualquier bronca que haya tenido con mi padre. -

Ulrich, yo.. Siento que tuviese que haber sido asi.. -

Yumi, te confesé lo que sentía, nada más. Tú tuviste que irte a Japón. - Cuando dijo eso ultimo parecía que estaba lleno de rabia, ya que tenía los puños de las manos cerrados.

Respecto a eso.. Quise irme a Japón por.. - Venga Yumi que tu puedes. Ya estás cerca. Por que nos tenía mis dudas respecto a.. Nosotros. O sea, quiero decir... de cuando fuésemos a ir a la universidad.. Espero que me entiendas, Aelita iba a irse a Veterinaria, Jerèmie ingeniería aeronáutica, Odd... Bueno Odd es Odd, y nunca se sabe lo que piensa hacer. Y Tú.. Tú querías abrir un Dojo. ¿Crees que entro en alguna de las opciones? Yo no encajo en ninguna.

Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira, Ishiyama. - Me miraba directamente a los ojos

Sabes perfectamente que si lo es, Stern. - Le mire a lo ojos, con los que me derretía

Mantuvimos los ojos del uno mirando fijamente a los del otro. Así durante lo que parecieron mínimo unos diez minutos. De repente no pudimos mantenerla más y comenzamos a reír, Tanto, que de la euforia, nos abrazamos inconscientemente con el consecuente sonrojo al notar el gesto que habíamos recibido el uno del otro.

No sentamos en el borde de la acera y yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Eso solo provocó que volviese a sonrojarse un poco más.

Te he echado de menos, Stern. -

Y yo a ti Ishiyama. Quiero que sepas algo. -

Claro, dime. - Le sonreí dulcemente, y volví a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, para que fuese más fácil lo que me fuese a decir. Que espero que sea sobre lo de irme a Japón.

Yo.. Siento el que nos hayamos distanciado durante todo este tiempo.. Cuando me diste esa noticia, sentí como mi propio corazón se rompía y quería irme rápidamente, estar solo. Pero te dejé sola a ti. Aelita me dijo que lo pasaste mal. Lo siento, al igual que siento el que me fuese de aquella manera. Por favor perdóname. - Me dijo. Estaba siendo sincero. Nunca en todo lo que le conozco le había visto de esa manera. Había dejado su orgullo.

Le abracé y le hablé.

Ulrich, yo también lo siento. Además, te he echado de menos. -

O no, ¡Yumi! -

¿Qué? - ¿Que le pasaba?

Te has vuelto repetitiva y muy cursi. - Me dijo

Eh Stern, no te pases ni un pelo conmigo, he seguido practicando artes marciales. -

¿Ah si? Entonces... ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi Dojo, y practicamos un poco? -

DALO POR HECHO, ULRICH. -

¿Ulrich? ¿Hemos dejado las formalidades? ¿Con que volvemos a ser nosotros dos eh? -

Eso no lo dudes. - Le guiñé un ojo, y procedimos a ir hasta su Dojo, el cual parecía estar en la otra punta de la ciudad de torre del hierro.

* * *

**Odd POV :**

Estaba en la cocina. Bueno, más bien apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. La cual estaba cerrada por que Aelita estaba preparando la cena. ¿Porqué me habría echado de allí? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! Bueno, solo quería probar aquella deliciosa y rica comida. Tenía tan buena pinta.. Era pollo, pero no pollo a secar.. no, tenía que ser pollo a las finas hiervas. ¿Por qué Aelita tenía que cocinar el plato favorito de Yumi? Yo también tengo plato favorito... Bueno, solo quise probar esa deliciosa salsita... mmmm... Todavía podía olerla.. Y podría haberla saboreado si no hubiese interferido esa dulce y cálida mano de Aelita, pero.. esa ver era dura y fuerte... Pero no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras 'Odd deja la salsa de Yumi' y después.. 'Splash'.

Creo que todavía llevo sus huellas dactilares en mi mejilla. Como me dolía esa mejilla...

En ese momento mi pequeño y segundo perro, Piña. Y no será el ultimo. Piña era el hijo de Kiwi. Nació cuando cruzamos a mi Kiwi, el primero de una larga estirpe de perros Della Robbia, con una perra de su misma raza. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si.. 'Princesa'. ¿Qué casualidad no? Kiwi y princesa se querían, y yo quiero a Aelita, y ella es mi princesa. QUE NO ODD. ¿Pero que te pasa últimamente? De verdad que no lo entiendo, yo... yo no quiero de esa forma a Aelita. Ella tampoco a mí. ¿O sí? Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos...

En ese momento..

Odd, perdona por la bofetada de antes, esto emocionada por que Yumi... - Aelita abrió la puerta, haciendo que yo me cayese sobre sus pies. Menos mal que no llevaba uno de esos vestidos de los que solía llevar, por que si no creo que me hubiese ganado otra bofetada..

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba sobre sus pies, le salude con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella, se asustó y gritó, dándome así otro golpe, pero esta vez con el pie. ¿Con que otra extremidad del cuerpo me dará la próxima vez?

¡Au! Aelita, ¿dónde más me vas a dar? - Dije levantandome.

Ay lo siento Odd, perdóname no sabía que estuvieses aquí.. ¿que hacías aquí? -

Pues... Esperar a que me dejases entrar para probar ese delicioso Pollo a las finas hiervas de Yumi.. - Antes de terminar Aelita cerró la puerta de la cocina. Eh! ¿Porqué has hecho eso Aelita?

Por que el pollo es para la cena Odd.. -

Bueno, esperaré, pero solo por ti princesa - Dije guiñandola un ojo. El cual sorprendentemente hizo que se sonrojase. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo tenía razón y lo sabía?. Bah, no no creo que yo le guste.. Soy Odd el magnifico, yo encanto a todas las chicas.

Solté una pequeña risilla la cual ella pareció apreciar, y giró la cabeza poniendo cara pensativa. Negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió. Estaba preciosa.

Aelita, venga, por favor... dame algo de comer, a mi y a Piña, no comemos desde hace... ¡Increíble! 4 horas.. Pero si ya es de Noche y todo... -

Odd, quedan solo dos horas para comer, ¿por que no puedes esperar a que Yumi llegue? -

Es que seguro que tarda mucho, por cierto, ¿Dónde está? -

Pues.. salió después de que casi se cayese con Piña. -

Salió.. ¿Sola? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE TRISTE. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

No Odd, no salió sola, Salió con Ul... -

¿QUÉ HA SALIDO CON ULRICH? ¿PERO COMO HAS PODIDO PERMITIRLO? ¡SEGURO QUE SE HAN MATADO EL UNO A OTRO! AELITA, TIENES QUE CONTARME TODO LO QUE HA PASADO YA. -

Pues... Yumi, le pidió que hablasen para arreglar todo lo que pasó antes de irse a Japón, y supongo que de su pelea en Lyoko, y no se, si se arreglan.. Puede que lleguen a ser algo mas que amigos... -

¿En serio Aelita? Esos dos.. ¿Algo más que amigos? Seguro que llegarán y dirán.. -

¡Sólo somos amigos! - Dijimos los dos a la vez y después estallamos en carcajadas.

Por cierto.. ¿Dónde estarán? - Dijo Aelita, con algo de preocupación.

* * *

**Ulrich POV :**

Después de tantos años seguíamos conociendo los movimientos el uno del otro. Era como una danza, ahora después de tanto tiempo esquivándolos, empezábamos a cansarnos. Llegó un momento en el que no se como lo hizo, pero yo acabé en el suelo, y ella agarrándome de las muñecas e inmovilizandome...

¡Eh! ¿Pero como has hecho eso? - dije enfadado

Fácil. Te distrajiste un momento, y luego, yo aproveché y te inmovilicé. Faaaacil y sencillo. -Dijo soltando una medio risilla

En ese momento aproveché a inmovilizarla yo, y acabamos rodando por el suelo, quedando yo encima, cogiéndola de los hombros mientras hablaba.

Ay Yumi Yumi Yumi.. ¿Cuando aprenderás? Nunca bajes la guardia cariño. - Espera. ¿La he llamado cariño? Ay Dios.. la que he armado... ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? La miré y estaba totalmente roja, no se si es que era por lo que la había llamado, o por el duro entrenamiento que habíamos llevado acabo durante toda la tarde.

En ese momento fue cuando me decidí levantarme e ir a la parte donde había unas sillas a descansar, y al parecer ella pensó lo mismo.

Se sentó a mi lado y parecía bastante nerviosa, con lo que empecé yo a hablar.

¿Yumi, has seguido entrenando? - dije sin mirarla apenas

Si, la verdad, pero no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacíamos en el instituto. Era algo más aburrido, contigo me divertia muchísimo. - Me guiño un ojo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía un lado.

Yo, bueno, como puedes ver, ahora tengo un Dojo, vienen muchas personas a aprender, incluso hasta William vino una vez, pero al ver que yo era el dueño... Jajaja, se dió la vuelta y se fue. -

¿William? ¿Para que querría aprender Pencak Silat? - Eso ultimo me lo preguntó bastante interesada, y no es que me guste demasiado.

No se, pero creo que deberíamos ir a la Hermitage, ya que es de noche, y son las... ¿Nueve y media de la noche? ¡Corre Yumi! - Salí corriendo y la hice una señal con la mano para que viniese. Cerré la puerta del Dojo y cuando me quise dar cuenta...

¿Está lloviendo? - Preguntó Yumi

Sí, al parecer, es el Otoño... - Dije

Creo que tendremos que ir corriendo a la Hermitage - Me dijo medio triste

Si, así que.. ¡TE ECHO UNA CARRERA! - Y salí disparado

¡OYE! ESO NO VALEEEEEEEEEE. -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Y salimos despedidos hasta la Hermitage donde nos esperaban unos enfadados Odd y Aelita. ¿Dónde estaría Jerèmie? Odd, enfadado por que no habia podido cenar, y Aelita, pues.. Por que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde sin decir nada.

* * *

_**Ya en la Hermitage...**_

¿Donde habéis estado tortolitos? - Dijo Odd con una sonrisa burlona.

Este comentario, hizo que los dos nos mirasemos, nos sonrojasemos y dijésemos...

¡QUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS! -

No se por qué pero creo que estoy teniendo un Deja vu. - Dijo Odd irónicamente

Chicos.. ¿Podéis decirme por que venís tan mojados a MI casa? - Dijo Aelita un tanto... Enfadada

Pues... - Los dos nos miramos y reímos.

Ya veo. Bueno, ¿Alguien quiere Pollo a las finas Hiervas? - Dijo Aelita con una gran sonrisa

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Odd ya había desaparecido y había aparecido en la mesa con una apariencia bastante angelical.

Fuimos y nos sentamos en la mesa, donde faltaba Jerèmie.

Aelita, ¿Dónde está Jerèmie? - Dijo la Japonesa

Pues.. Adivinad. -

¿En la Fábrica? - Dije

Ding, Ding, Ding, ¡BINGO! - Dijo Odd casi engullendo un trozo del Pollo a las finas hiervas.

Éste chico nunca cambiará - Dijo la nipona

Terminamos de cenar, donde curiosamente, Odd, parecía bastante ido y además miraba a Aelita casi con la misma mirada con la que yo miraba a Yumi. Eh, mejor omitimos eso ¿vale? Entonces decidimos irnos a sentarnos en el sofá donde íbamos a ver una película, pero antes misteriosamente, Aelita y Yumi desaparecieron.

Odd... Quisiera preguntarte algo. -

Dispara Amigo -

Pues.. ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto.. Extraño - Solté una pequeña risita por eso.

Ja-Ja, Muy gracioso Ulrich, tu no naciste con estrella, naciste estrellado - Ese estúpido cuando lo dijo soltó una risita.

Odd, va en serio, ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y alguna nueva chica? -

¿EH? ¿Qué sabes? -

¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo quiero saber que te pasa -

Bueno es que yo.. no se que me pasa con Aelita, tío. Cuando la veo siento como si mi cuerpo quisiese salir corriendo y abrazarla. Es horrible. Yo se que Aelita no me quiere, ni me va a querer. Siempre ha preferido a Jerèmie, desde que la sacó de ese estúpido superordenador.. Pero lo que más odio es que trate a Jerèmie como su ídolo, Yo le salvé la vida más de una vez en Lyoko. Allí todo era bastante más diferente. Me gustaría que ella viese que tiene alguna oportunidad conmigo también. - Al terminar eso Odd parecía bastante decaído.

Odd... Yo, se lo que es eso. Pero... - En ese momento interrumpió la puerta. Alguien había llamado.

Me levanté y abrí, no sin antes echar ese pequeño pestillo que hay en la parte superior de las puertas.

Abrí cuidadosamente, eran altas horas de la noche y no quería que nadie que no sabía quien fuese a ser entrase dentro. Además Odd no paraba de hablar.

Tío ¿Y sí es Jack el destripador quien viene a por nosotros? -

Odd Cállate. -

Vale tranqui tío. -

Entonces, me detuve frente al marco y procedí a abrir la puerta.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_Haibara14: Ya tienes aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste por que he tenido que sufrir bastante para hacerlo. Tú tienes que seguir con el Crossover que es super divertido ^^ Por lo pronto, aquí hay un poco de AelitaxOdd_

_HeiMao.3: ¿Por fin no? Jajajaja, como ves, no es que no quisiese hacer momentos de chicos, si no que quería dejarlo para este episodio y ese ha sido uno de mis mayores problemas al igual que la conversación Yumi-Ulrich. Espero que te guste y lo leas pronto, un beso^^_

_Coderiel: Por último, pero no menos importante. Gracías por comentar todos los capítulos me alegro de que te guste, y recuperate de tu tortícolis, por lo pronto, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo para que te anime y no te aburras ^^_

**_A mis tres seguidores más fieles (HeiMao.3 Haibara14 y Coderiel) os doy las gracias, y espero que la espera que habéis tenido, no haya sido muy larga. Un abrazo._**


	7. Familiares

_Los personajes de Código: Lyoko pertenecen a MoonScop y France3, no a mi._

_¡Hooooola, de nuevo chicos!_ _Este capitulo no me ha costado tanto hacerlo, ya que estaba viendo mientras esta hermosa serie, ahora mismo estoy viendo el capitulo de 'La gran revelación'. Espero que este capitulo os guste, no se por que pero no me sale hacer capítulos largos, me salen más bien.. medios. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Coderiel, que le gusta mi historia, y además me anima a empezar el reto de Natsumi Niikura. Y ahora, el capitulo._

**Familiares. **

**Ulrich POV:**

Entonces, me detuve frente al marco y procedí a abrir la puerta.

Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta y empecé a girarlo hasta que hizo 'Clac', esto lo hice mientras podía oír temblar al personaje que tenía detrás de mi.

Odd, ¿Puedes dejar de temblar? - Le pregunté

No lo se tío, no controlo mi cuerpo. Te lo vuelvo a decir. ¿Y si es Jack el Destripador? Pronto va a ser Halloween. O a lo mejor es Drácula. - dijo Odd

Para Odd. Es una persona, normal y corriente nada más. - Me volví a girar hacia la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y...

¡¿FRAN?! -

Eh.. si creo que si. ¿Ulrich? ¿Eres tú verdad? - Dijo el chico.

Mm... Si ya lo creo que soy yo, ¡pasa! - Dije mientras quitaba el cerrojo y abría la puerta.

Pasó y llevaba una maleta, la dejó en el recibidor y nos sentamos en el salón a hablar, Odd, y yo nos sentamos cada uno en los sillones, y Fran se sentó en el sofá de tres personas.

Bueno Fran, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, en casa de Aelita? - Le dije

Pues.. pregunté a tú madre que donde podía encontrarte, y entonces me dio la dirección de tu Dojo, según ella estarías allí, pero empezó a llover, y se me hizo más difícil el camino, pero justo cuando giré la esquina y pude verlo, vi a dos personas salir corriendo, La primera no pude distinguirla bien pero gritaba algo a la otra mientras salía corriendo. A la segunda pude distinguirla mejor, parecía una chica, y tenía el pelo corto y negro. - En ese momento Fran, fue interrumpido por Odd

Así que una chica.. ¿De pelo corto y negro eh Ulrich? - Odd, tenía los dos brazo apoyados en las caderas y estaba enarcando una ceja. No se de que me sonará. Puede ser Yu..

Odd, no interrumpas a Fran por favor. -

Ya, ya vale, Lo siento. -

El caso es que entonces volví a llamar a tu madre, y entonces me dijo que buscase en la dirección de ésta casa, y entonces por eso llegué tan tarde, tuve que dar bastantes vueltas para llegar aquí. - Dijo Fran terminado su historia.

* * *

_Mientras__ esto había pasado, en la habitación de Yumi.._

**Yumi POV :**

****Aelita llevaba intentando sonsacarme todo, y absolutamente todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo por ahí Ulrich y yo.

Que no Aelita, de verdad. - Ya no sonaba nada convincente.

Venga Yumi, no soy tonta, y eso lo sabes muy bien, cuando os fuisteis parecíais dos desconocidos, y ahora parecíais los dos mejores que algún día fuisteis. TIENE QUE HABER PASADO ALGO. -

De verdad que no.. Simplemente hablamos de lo que pasó entre nosotros y luego.. - No quería decirla que habíamos estado entrenando, si descubre que habíamos echo eso, seguramente, me mataría..

Y luego... Yuuumi, vuelve a la vida anda. -

Pues luego, dimos un paseo. - Espero que eso no sonase tan falsamente como había sonado en mi cabeza.

Que no Yumi, que no me engañas. - Dijo Aelita, cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos, y subiendo algo la cabeza hacía arriba.

Bueno.. También.. Pasamos por su Dojo, y practicamos un poquitito de Pencak Silat... - dije, tenía miedo. Aelita, no parecía molesta, pero ella nunca parecía molesta, bueno excepto cuando Jerèmie se ponía a trabajar en su portátil.

¿Qué? ¿Por eso llegasteis a mi cena especial tarde? - Dijo enfadadita.

Eh.. No.. o Quiero decir sí... - Salí corriendo por la puerta y ella me empezó a seguir. Pero no se sin antes gritar ¡YUMI ISHIYAMA VUELVE!

Cuando bajé las escaleras me paré al ver una maleta en el recibidor, por el ojo izquierdo pude ver una sombra que se acercaba a mi desde la cocina. Aelita siguió corriendo, pero no se fijó en el que yo estaba totalmente parada, y se chocó contra mi. Empezamos a caer, pero ella yo no corrí la misma suerte que ella. Yo quedé en el suelo, mientras ella había sido salvada por Odd.

¿Estás bien princesa? - Le preguntó el Rubio con una sonrisa.

Eh.. - Aelita, se sonrojó y dejó de mirarle a la cara. Si si estoy bien, gracias Odd. ¡Oye! ¿Ya estás comiendo? ¡Pero si hemos comido hace 20 minutos!

Eh yo.. Lo siento Aelita. - Dijo mirando al suelo.

Oh, no tranquilo Odd, venga sigue comiendo. - Dijo con mucha dulzura y sonriendo. Pero esta vez el que se sonrojó fue Odd.

¡HOLA, YO SIGO EN EL SUELO! - ¿Porqué a Ulrich no podía salvarme a mi también en estos momentos? Pero que digo, no no y no. SOLO SOIS AMIGOS YUMI. Ya iban dos veces que me caía de esas escaleras, estoy empezando a cogerlas fobia. Además mi culo, ya estaba empezando a resentirse.

Venga Yumi, que no es para tanto, al menos no tienes alguien que pesa encima de ti más. - Dijo Odd sonriendo. Pero al ver la cara que tenía dejó de sonreir. - ¿Sí? Ah Ulrich ¡ya voy! Adiós chicas.

¡ODD! - Salí corriendo en la misma dirección que el, la que casualmente era en la que estaba el salón. Cuando llegué Odd estaba detrás de Ulrich, y yo intentaba ir a por el.

¡Es ella! - Dijo alguien desconocido. Estaba sentado en el sofá. Un momento.. ¿Llevaba ahí todo el rato? ¡Y yo dando la nota!

Me giré y vi que tenía algo de parecido con Ulrich. Tenía el pelo marrón, parecía bastante alto y Vestía con una camisa, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy yo qué? -

Cuando giré en la dirección hacia el Dojo, tu eras la chica que salió corriendo. Así que tú debías de ser el otro chico. - Dijo señalando a Ulrich

¿Con qué salisteis corriendo el uno detrás del otro eh Ulrich? No se por qué.. Pero eso me suena a Parejita. - Dijo Odd

¡QUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS! - Dijimos Ulrich y yo a coro.

Perdona por la escenita. Yo me llamo Aelita, y ella es Yumi, y supongo que a los otros dos ya los conoces. - Dijo dulcemente Aelita

Cuando Aelita dijo mi nombre noté como Ulrich se tensó.

¿Con que tu eres la famosa Yumi Ishiyama? ¡Encantado! - El chico desconocido me empezó a abrazar mientras me zarandeaba, y yo miré a Aelita y ella me hizo un gesto que supuse que significaba algo parecido a 'No se lo que acaba de pasar'

Eh.. si supongo que soy yo. - dije casi sin aire, y al parecer el lo notó por que me soltó al instante. Espera. ¿Como que famosa?

Si, Ulrich nos ha hablado de ti con mucha frecuencia, desde que tenía unos catorce años. - Dijo Sonriente. Y entonces noté como Ulrich se tensaba más aun.

¿Así que os ha hablado mucho de ella eh? Sois como una pareja, no se como no podéis admitirlo ya. - Dijo Odd moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Por tercera vez en este día Odd. - Fui cortada por el y Aelita

¡Solo somos amigos! - Dijeron los dos a la vez y haciéndonos burla

¡Eh! - Quise matarlos a los dos, pero me dí cuenta de que seguíamos haciendo una escenita delante del pobre chico, de que todavía no sabía el nombre. Perdónanos la escenita por favor. - Le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Odd y Ulrich empezaron a reirse, pero en cuanto le miré dejaron de hacerlo.

Ulrich y Odd se sentaron en los dos pequeños sillones. El desconocido se sentó en el sofá que quedaba en el medio con lo que Aelita y yo nos tuvimos que sentar a su lado. Miré a Odd y estaba algo ¿celoso? No, ¿de quien iba a estar celoso? Que tonterías dices Yumi.

Bueno, perdona la intromisión, pero ¿Podrías decirnos como te llamas? Aun no lo sabemos. - Dijo Aelita bastante dulce.

Ah, sí. Lo siento muchísimo. Francisco, pero llamadme Fran por favor. - dijo Amistosamente

Vale. - Le sonreí. Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y como sabías que yo había salido corriendo detrás de Ulrich en el Dojo?

Pues se que saliste corriendo por que te vi cuando giré la esquina del Dojo. Y yo soy el primo de Ulrich. - Dijo Como quien no quiere la cosa

¿Cómo que el primo de Ulrich? - Dijo Odd igual de sorprendido que Aelita y yo. Entonces los tres miramos a Ulrich y el simplemente asintió.

Si, soy Fran Stern, su primo. -

Ulrich que había permanecido en silencio bastante tiempo se decidió a hablar.

¿Y a que has venido Fran? -

Pues a ver al primo que llevo sin ver unos cuantos meses. ¿No estás contento primito mio?

Claro, solo estoy.. sorprendido. -

¿Y ya tienes pensado donde quedarte Fran? - Dijo Aelita amablemente.

Pues no la verdad, tenía pensado buscar hoy un hotel, pero viendo las horas que son y que está lloviendo... No se. - dijo mirando al suelo

Puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa. Solo que tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Odd ya que no he podido arreglar la otra habitación de invitados. - Dijo Aelita

¡EH! ¿Y donde duermo yo? - Dijo Odd

Pues.. o te vas al sofá o duermes con Yumi - Dijo Aelita.

Creo, que me gusta más la segunda opción. - Dijo Odd con una sonrisa malévola. La cual no me gustó nada

En ese momento, abrí los ojos, tanto que me respondió algo como 'Si sigues abriendo los ojos así, se te van a salir de las órbitas.'

Ulrich, miró a Odd de una manera algo.. violenta y éste asintió despacio. Casi temblando.

Odd no intentes nada raro. - dije

Tranquila pequeña Yumi, que yo mientras duermo, no hago nada raro. Por cierto, ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Por qué yo sí. - Se levantó y se fue corriendo a la cocina

¿Jerèmie sigue en la.. oficina? - Preguntó Ulrich

Eh.. si, supongo que sí. Por aquí no ha aparecido. ¿Fran has cenado? - Preguntó Aelita con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba mientras se levantaba.

Pues la verdad no.. - dijo Fran mientras miraba al suelo

¿QUÉ? Pues eso en mi casa no lo puedo permitir. - Dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo a la cocina.

Bueno, creo que solo quedamos tu y yo. ¿Que quieres hacer? - me preguntó Ulrich mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

¿Que te parece ver una peli? Y el que antes se duerma tiene que invitar al otro a comer a donde quiera. - Le dije desafiándole a un reto.

Lo que diga la señorita. ¿Que te parece.. los otros? - Dijo Ulrich

Perfecto, mi caballero. -

* * *

_**mientras.. en la cocina..**_

Odd y Aelita llevaban rato mirando cada movimiento y palabra que habían pronunciado o hecho Ulrich y Yumi. Se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, Aelita estaba abajo del todo sacando solo la cabeza. Odd estaba en el Medio y encima de los dos, por se el mas alto, estaba Fran el cual solo sacaba la cabeza como Odd y Aelita.

**Aelita POV:**

¿Porqué les miramos tanto? Solo son amigos. - Dijo Fran susurrando.

¿Qué dices? ¿Y tu te lo crees? Llevan diciendo eso de que solo son amigos desde.. no me acuerdo. Además, ¿no dices que Ulrich habla mucho diciendo eso? - Dijo Odd algo más alto. Al decirlo en ese tono Ulrich y Yumi nos vieron y entonces tuvimos que escondernos rápidamente hacía adentro de la cocina.

Desde que llegó William, Odd. Antes.. cuando yo vivía en Lyoko no decían nada de eso. - Ay no, me he ido de la lengua.

Si, pero no sabíamos que fueran novios. ¿Qué es Lyoko? y ¿Quién es ese tal William? - Dijo Fran todavía susurrando.

Pues... Lyoko, es pequeño pueblo de Canadá. Es que soy de Canadá, ¿no lo sabías? Y.. William, es un amigo de Yumi, el que también estaba o está, no sabemos nada de el, enamorado de nuestra querida Japonesa. - Espero que se haya creído lo de Canadá.

Entonces este chico causó la mayor frase dicha por estos dos chicos 'Solo somos amigos' - Terminó Odd provocando el mismo ruido de antes, haciendo así que Ulrich nos oyese, otra vez y tuvimos que meternos otra vez dentro de la cocina.

Odd ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? - Dijo Aelita enfadada.

Lo siento - Dijo el rubio.

Pues no sabía nada de las dos cosas. ¿Y por que causó eso? Si solo era un amigo.. - Dijo Fran curioso.

Pues, por que no paraba de intentar conquistar a Yumi, lo que a Ulrich no es lo que más le gustase en todo el mundo. - Dije

Ah.. Los ataques de celos de mi primo... ¿Sigue ese chico por aquí? - Preguntó

No que sepamos, y ahora que estos dos se han vuelto a ver, espero que no vuelva, por que si no, la llevamos clara. - Dije, ya era bastante con que X.A.N.A había vuelto como para que el mejor equipo de Lyoko se volviese a dividir.

Mejor. - Dijo Fran volviéndose a la mesa comiéndose el trozo del pollo que Aelita había preparado a Yumi.

¡Oye! ¡Que ese trozo de pollo a las finas hierbas era mio! - Dijo Odd

Pues ahora está en mi tripa. - Dijo Fran dijo eso mientras le sacaba la lengua a Odd

Ay no. Ya es bastante con tener a un Odd en el grupo como para tener más. - Dije negando con la cabeza mirando la escena.

* * *

_**Volviendo al salón..**_

Ulrich se encontraba pensando en que cuando Yumi se asustaba cogía la tela de lo que tuviese más cerca y la estrujaba con los puños. En el caso de ahora lo había echo en su camiseta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo quitó la mano rápidamente. Además, esos tres se habían pensado que no los habíamos visto, serán cotillas.

Toda la película transcurrió más tranquila, excepto por que Yumi, se había quedado dormida. Ulrich pensó que no tenía que haber echo la apuesta con ella, estaba claro que con el Jet Lag que tenía la geisha no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Cuando se terminó la película, el moreno cuenta de que Yumi seguía durmiendo. Además Aelita, Fran y Odd, estaban discutiendo algo. Así que tuve que subir a Yumi en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras, y Yumi estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, podía sentir su respiración. Ulrich pensó que estaba muy guapa.

Llego a su cuarto y la depositó en el lecho. Buscó en el armario una manta, la cogío y se la puso encima. Seguía estando tan guapa..

Fue hacía el marco de la puerta, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo de la geisha, la cual dormía plácidamente. Ulrich sonrió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Pero de lo que Ulrich no se dio cuenta era de que Yumi se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**_¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que bien. Un besito a todos mis lectores y en especial a esos tres seguidores fieles que tengo, Coderiel, Haibara14 y HeiMao.3_**

_**Coderiel: Mira, jiji, ahora no me has tenido que decir nada por que he hecho el capitulo en su debido momento. ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste esta historia, y sí, eso de que no se sintiese en los planes de ninguno me salió mientras escuchaba una canción como tu dijiste jiji, al igual que lo de te he echado de menos. Un besazo.**_

**_HeiMao.3: Me alegro de que te guste ese momento, por que tenía mis dudas respecto a el, no sabía ningún movimiento, excepto el Lanka pero no quería por ese ya que es el que ponen todos. Muchas gracias por lo de Odd, cuando empecé a escribir el fic una de las cosas que me preocupaba era el no conseguir el Odd gracioso de la serie, pero al parecer si que lo he echo. Muchas gracias y un abrazo._**

**_Haibara14: ¿cómo que es una marca registrada eh? A mi también me gusta dejarlo juajuajua, por eso mismo, por que así la gente se queda con ganas de más. Creo que te equivocaste respecto a lo de Jerèmie ¿no? jajajaja. ¿Cómo que no se puede sufrir? Todo el mundo me preguntaba que cuando iba a subir el siguiente y yo... pues cuando empiece ha hacerlo, ha sido un gran trauma, sobretodo la conversación de Ulrich y Yumi. ¡Cómo me alegro de que a todos os guste Odd! Un besito._**


	8. Problemas, Parte 1

_¡Hola a mis queridos lectores! He tenido problemas para subir este capitulo, pero como todo en esta vida, tiene su explicación. Y ésta es que ya voy a empezar con los ensayos de mis Musicales. También quisiera advertiros, de que posiblemente los lunes si que no pueda subir capítulos, por que también empiezo con clases de arte dramático, y tengo dos horas, por lo tanto me quedan bastantes pocas para estudiar y todo eso. Otra cosa que quisiera deciros, es que Fran es un Occ. También otra cosa que quiero deciros (hoy os estoy diciendo muchas) Es que éste capitulo seguramente lo divida en tres capítulos, así que no os desesperéis, y empezar a leer cuanto antes._

**Problemas, Parte 1.**

¡Qué día tan esplendido hace! - Dijo Aelita sonriente según corría las cortinas de la ventada de su habitación. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borró al mirar algo, aun que también fue por un pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza.

Había unas nubes negras acechando por los alrededores. Odiaba la lluvia, ¿Por qué tendría que llover justo en el mes que iban a pasar todos juntos?

Por qué se me ocurriría llamar a todos en octubre... - Dijo susurrando.

Todavía pensaba en lo que había pasado con X.A.N.A ¿Había vuelto? ¿Por qué? Esa maldita inteligencia artificial provocó que mi padre muriera, y algo parecido a ella hizo que mi madre fuese secuestrada por esos hombre de negro. ¿Seguirá viva? ¿Se acordará de mi? Tenía tantas preguntas para ella...

Aelita comenzó a salir de su habitación cuando se dispuso a pensar que donde estaría Jerèmie, la ultima vez que le vieron fue en la fábrica. ¿Volvería a tirarse todo el día pegado al ordenador? Por favor que no sea así. Será posible, X.A.N.A se había propuesto fastidiarla toda la vida.

¡COMO ODIO A X.A.N.A! - Gritó Aelita según caminaba por el pasillo.

Entonces, del susto Yumi y Odd salieron corriendo de la habitación para ver de donde provenía ese grito. Cuando salieron se quedaron anonadados. Vieron a Aelita gritando y maldiciendo a alguien. Estaban empezando a asustarse, nunca había visto a Aelita así. Era algo inusual. Yumi y Odd se miraron. Aelita que seguía maldiciendo, no se había percatado de que Yumi y Odd la estaban mirando anonadados. Pero pronto se dio cuenta y les lanzó una mirada asesina. El rubio, y su compañera, comenzaron a tener miedo y a temer por sus vidas, y empezaron a ver como Aelita se acercaba despacio hacia ellos. Se miraron. Asintieron. Finalmente, se metieron corriendo dentro de la habitación.

Aelita, se dispuso a maldecirles a los dos hasta que se percató de que otra persona estaba mirándola.

Esta persona, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Aelita sabía que la había estado mirando, hizo el mismo proceso que Odd y Yumi. Se metió corriendo a su habitación, y cerró el pestillo. Según hizo esto, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y empezó a descender hasta llegar al suelo.

Me dijeron que Aelita era dulce, y que nunca se enfadaba... - Dijo Fran muerto del susto y susurrando.

* * *

_**En la entrada de la Hermitage...**_

Ulrich no comprendía el por qué de que Odd le hubiese llamado para que fuese urgentemente. Además, llevaba desde las once de la mañana ahí. Eran las doce. Para ser exactos, las doce y tres minutos. Lo único que el castaño había oído era a alguien dando un portazo y uno bien gordo, había retumbado toda la casa.

Era como la doceava vez que llamaba al timbre. Y cuando iba a llamar la segunda vez una Aelita enfadada, muy enfadada, salió a recibirme. Seguro que no le habían abierto por esto.

Se podía ver a Yumi y Odd haciendo señas. Ulrich frunció el ceño y Aelita consciente de este gesto se giró y lanzo una mirada asesina hacía los dos personajes que había detrás de ella. Estos dos solo sonrieron y escondieron las manos detrás de la espalda.

Entonces se oyó la verja de la calle abriéndose. Jerèmie estaba cerrando la verja. Admiró la escena y como si no pasase nada procedió a entrar. Aelita al verle, dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Odd al oir eso frunció el ceño. Entonces el y Yumi comenzaron a acercarse a ver a Jerèmie, el cual parecía no haber dormido mucho.

Desde la puerta, se podían ver cuatro cabezas. La de Aelita y la de Yumi en un lado, y la de Odd y Fran, el cual tenía curiosidad de que pasaba fuera,pensaba que estaba pasando el camión de los helados. Pero al ver que simplemente era un chico de gafas, resopló.

Ulrich que seguía en el marco de la puerta le miró y el inmediatamente entró y se fue al salón. Jerèmie por el contrario se limito a pronunciar tres palabras.

¿Porqué me miráis? - Dijo el de gafas

Pues no lo se, Jerèmie Belpois. ¿Tal vez por que... LLEVAS DESDE AYER EN LA FRABRIC... QUIERO DECIR EN EL TRABAJO? Sin llamar, ni nada... ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo la Pelirrosa.

He estado investigando a X.A.N.A, ¿Te parece poco Aelita? ¿Te recuerdo que gracias a noches sin dormir, tu estás aquí? - Dijo Jerèmie cortante.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Yumi advirtió las lagrimas que la cara de Aelita intentaba controlar, más no lograba hacerlo y soltó una primera lágrima.

Aelita se giró, y con paso firme, se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando iba a llegar a las escaleras de su propia casa, la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para mirar la escena. Y cuando hizo esto salió corriendo hacia arriba. A la que hacía tantos años que fue su habitación y ella misma había decorado hacía solo unos cuantos años.

Yumi, la cual tenía ganas de ir a socorrer a su amiga, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Odd el cual tenía la cara roja. Roja de Furia. Entonces, la nipona lo único que hizo fue ponerle una mano en el hombro, entonces Odd salió corriendo hacía las escaleras.

¡PODRÍAS TENER MÁS TACTO NO CREES JERÈMIE? - Dijo Odd.

Eso ultimo lo pronunció antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Ulrich miró a Jerèmie, el cual solo le dedicó una mirada fria. Capaz de helar una llama de fuego. Entonces Ulrich y Yumi se miraron y salieron al Jardín los dos. Pero antes de esto, Ulrich dijo algo dirigido a Jerèmie.

Te has lucido Einstein - Dijo cortante antes de mirar a Yumi para que saliesen al Jardín.

Fran que seguía mirando la escena embobado, dejó de estarlo al ver que Jerèmie le miraba con mala cara.

¿Y tu que miras detectivucho? - Dijo el de gafas.

¿Eh? Y-Yo.. ¡Nada! - Dijo Fran

Las ultimas palabras de Jerèmie activaron algo en la mente de dos personas. Las dos emparentadas. Ulrich pensaba que como sabía Jerèmie que su primo era detective. Fran pensaba que ese tipo tenía algo raro, demasiado raro, algo tan raro como para hacer llorar a la persona que al parecer quería.

* * *

_**Con Aelita y Odd. (Segundo piso de la Hermitage)**_

**Odd POV:**

¿Como podía ser Jerèmie tan desconsiderado con Aelita? No le había dicho nada malo, es más. Llevaba razón. Ya no tenemos catorce años. Tenemos más responsabilidades. Antes, cuando íbamos a Kadic, lo peor que podía pasarte por dormirte o llegar tarde, eran unas cuatro horas de castigo en la biblioteca con Jimbo. Bueno Jim.

Estaba tirado en el pasillo de esta casa enorme, apoyado en la puerta de cuarto de Aelita, Piña, me estaba mordisqueando una zapatilla.

_**Minutos antes.. **_

_Odd que había subido corriendo las escaleras, se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Aelita. A través de ella podía oír a su compañera de tantas aventuras en ese fantástico mundo llamado Lyoko, bueno y en este mundo también, llorar. Odd todavía podía recordar cuando fueron cómplices de una broma que dirigieron a Sissi. La titularon 'Operación barbie polioperada' Si, Sissi no estaba operada, pero era una Barbie. Como se rieron cuando hicieron que se le cayese un cubo de pintura amarilla encima. ¡Qué graciosa estaba de aquel color!_

_Entonces fue cuando un gran sollozo de la pelirrosa en cuestión sacó al rubio del mechón morado permanente en su cabello, de sus cavilaciones. Odd lo volvió a intentar._

_Venga princesa, anda, deja entrar a Odd el Magnifico. - Dijo el rubio._

_No, no quiero ver a nadie. -_

_Pero si seguro que el puede hacer que estés mejor. Anda por favor. Déjame entrar. - _

_Que no. -_

_Aelita, de verdad que estoy preocupado, por favor, déjame entrar. - Odd empleó un tono de voz más serio que el anterior. Parecía realmente preocupado._

_La pelirrosa en cuestión, al oir el tono que había empleado su protector amigo Odd, quiso desistir en su encierre. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente dijo algo, que Odd no pudo apreciar. _

_'Odd..gracias' _

_En ese momento se escuchó como Odd caía al suelo en una visible derrota ante su preciada amiga pelirrosa. _

**Odd POV: **

Odd, se encontraba repasando minuciosamente cada detalle de los acontecimientos pasados, cuando de repente se oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y dejando ver a una Aelita un tanto vulnerable.

Odd comprendió lo mal que lo debía estar pasando su mejor amiga, su princesa. Se levantó y la abrazó. Aelita, en un ataque, comenzó otra vez con su llanto. Pero esta vez acompañada por su Caballero.

Dirigí a Aelita hacía su habitación, y se sentó en su cama, por lo que yo cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado después.

Aelita, volvió a sollozar y se colgó de mi cuello, y yo la abracé.

¿Como podía ser a sí de insensible Jerèmie? ¿Y cómo Aelita no se daba cuenta de ello? Seguía enamorada de el sin duda... no creo que pueda hacer competencia con el.

¿Porqué Jerèmi se empeña en siempre hacerme llorar? -

Eh... - Era la primera vez que Aelita pronunciaba palabra alguna. Pues... Yo.. no lo sé princesa. Jerèmie será un gran genio de la NASA, pero te digo yo que en cuanto a lo que el amor respecta... Cero patatero. - Hice un pequeño gesto con el dedo. Algo así como lo que hacen las chicas de los anuncio de cereales con cero grasas y cosas raras de esas.

Pero Odd.. Podría ser más.. no se, más tú. - Dijo Aelita

Yo, no pensé nada primero. Pero cuando terminé de asimilar la última frase de mi amiga pelirrosa, empecé a sonrojarme. Poco a Poco. Hasta llegar a parecer un tomate. Uno muy rojo. Tragué saliva y procedí a hablar.

¿Cómo que como yo? - Dije

Si, como eres tú. - Dijo la pelirrosa

¿Y cómo soy yo Aelita? - Dije

* * *

_**Con Yumi y Ulrich. (En el jardín de la Hermitage)**_

Después de lo que pasó con Jerèmie, Yumi y Ulrich decidieron salir a el jardín.

Se encontraban sentados en unas sillas, de esas que hay en todos los jardines para lo típico, hacer barbacoas o fiestas. Ninguno decía nada, simplemente se limitaban los dos a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Jèremie.

Ulrich, pensaba que Jerèmie se había portado muy mal al tratar así a Aelita. Pero sus pensamientos se concentraban respecto a las ultimas palabras que había dicho. ¿Como podía saber Jerèmie que su primo era detective? Fran, era Alemán, como Ulrich, pero era un famoso detective en España. También en Alemania, pero por el tema de ser un famoso detective Alemán en España. Era muy extraño. Tampoco recordaba haber mencionado y aunque Ulrich, lo hubiese mencionado, Jerèmie no estaba cuando Fran se presento. Esto era muy rara, demasiado raro.

Por el contrario, Yumi, no pensaba en nada respecto a Fran. Pensaba lo duro y frío que a veces podía llegar a ser Jerèmie. Aelita debía estar pasándolo muy mal. Ella desde el principio de todo este reencuentro ha querido que estuviésemos unidos, como cuando todavía íbamos al instituto. Menos mal que tenía un buen amigo como Odd que la mimaba e intentaba alegrar. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así Ulrich por ella? Yumi empezó a sonrojarse.

¿Yumi? - Dijo Ulrich

Eh.. ¿Sí? - soltó una pequeña risa

¿por qué te ríes? - Dijo Ulrich algo irritado

Es solo qué... Te ves muy gracioso con ese pequeño gorrito. - Dijo Yumi intentando aguantarse la risa

¿De que estás hablando? No tengo ningún gorrito. - Dijo Ulrich según se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Cuando se dio la cuenta de que tenía la hoja del árbol que estaba situado detrás de el. Entonces se fijó en que Yumi no paraba de reírse de el. ¿Con que te ríes de mi eh?

Si. - Dijo la nipona

A ver si te ríes tanto cuando te gane a un combate de Pencak Silat. - Dijo Ulrich

¿Eso es un reto Stern? -

Creo que sí Ishiyama. -

Pues acepto encantada. -

Entonces Ulrich se levantó y apoyó su brazo en la cadera, simulando así a cuando un padre lleva a la novia a el altar, y Yumi, metió su brazo por el hueco que quedó de la posición del brazo de Ulrich. Y éste procedió a caminar hasta el césped.

Se saludaron, y comenzaron a lanzarse una serie de patadas, y ataques. La lucha iba muy igualada hasta que Ulrich se distrajo debido a que su primo salió por la puerta. Yumi aprovechó ese momento, y tiró a Ulrich al suelo con una patada, la cual dejó al alemán bocabajo, y ella aprovechó el momento para sentarse encima suya y comenzar a reírse.

¿Que? ¿Ahora puedo reírme tranquila o no? -

Si.. - Dijo con pésame el Alemán.

Fran se acercó a ellos y se empezó a reír.

¿Oye siempre estáis así? - Dijo entre risas.

Entonces Yumi y Ulrich, le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas, y dejó de reírse.

Vale vale, tranquilos.. - Dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos.

¿Que habrá pasado con Aelita y Odd? - Preguntó Yumi

No se.. ¿Pero que os parece si vamos a verlo? - Dijo Ulrich

Yumi asintió y Fran que no estaba muy seguro, titubeo, pero al final aceptó ante las miradas incriminatorias de sus amigos.

Iban subiendo las escaleras y se apoyaron en la puerta de la habitación de Aelita.

¿Cómo que como yo? - Dijo Odd

Si, como eres tú. - Dijo Aelita

¿Y cómo soy yo, Aelita? - Dijo Odd

Pues eres.. Divertido, pero sabes ser serio cuando la situación lo requieres, y tienes un gran corazón. También eres atractivo, y muy majo. - Dijo la pelirrosa.

Fran resbaló, y se cayó. Hizo un gran ruido. Seguro que los tortolitos los habían escuchado.

¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Aelita.

Di mejor quien ha sido - Dijo Odd

Odd salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a todos los lados.

¡Se que habéis sido vosotros, dejad de espiarnos cotillas! - Dijo Odd

Con eso, se volvió hacía adentro de la habitación.

Yumi y Ulrich que se habían tenido que esconder detrás en un lateral del armario que Aelita tenía colocado en el pasillo, estaban en su eterna posición, Yumi apoyada en el lateral del armario, y Ulrich apresándola con sus brazos, los dos habían dejado de respirar. Cuando vieron en que posición estaban, se ruborizaron.

¿Crees que se habrá ido ya? - Dijo Ulrich casi en un susurro.

No lo sé. Puede. O a lo mejor solo ha echo como que se iba para pillarnos. - Dijo Yumi

No no lo creo. - Dijo Fran, que había aparecido de la nada.

Yumi y Ulrich le miraron sorprendidos.

Pues claro que siempre estáis así, como he podido hacer esa estúpida pregunta. - Dijo Fran.

Este comentario hizo que Yumi y Ulrich se dieran cuenta de que seguían en esa posición tan comprometedora para ambos. Inmediatamente se separaron y ruborizaron.

Los tres después de que les pasase esto, procedieron a bajar hacia el salón, donde se encontraba Jerèmie, ya que no querían arriesgarse a que les pillasen otra vez.

Mas tarde, bajaron Odd y Aelita riéndose, cosa que no provocó ningún sentimiento en Jerèmie. Cosa que estaño bastante a Yumi y Ulrich, los cuales se miraron ya que no entendieron nada.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en el salón, vieron una película, pero esta vez no era de terror, si no de suspense. Cómo la eligió Fran, puesto que era el invitado, era una película de detectives, más en concreto sobre 'Sherlock Holmes' Odd no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esto, ya que quería ver una película que se titulaba 'Silent Hill'.

Al acabar la película, Aelita y Yumi decidieron ir a por comida para la cena, acompañadas de Fran. Jerèmie, Odd y Ulrich se quedaron viendo la película que habían escogido entre los tres, más bien la que Odd les obligó a ver.

* * *

_**Con Aelita, Yumi y Fran. **_

**Yumi POV:**

Quería hablar con Aelita a solas, por eso le propuse ir a comprar la comida pero... Fran se ofreció a acompañarnos.

¿Bueno, y es verdad que eres detective Fran? - Dijo Aelita sonriente.

Eh.. Si, bueno.. Soy un detective en España. - Dijo él

¿Y eres famoso? - Dijo Aelita con unos brillantes ojos.

Eh.. si, pero en España. Aquí no creo que se me conozca. - Dijo otra vez él

Bah, seguro que eres muy bueno y has atrapado a muchos ladrones y asesinos ¿Verdad? - Dijo la pelirrosa aun con ojos brillantes

Eh.. Bueno, a bastantes. - Dijo el chico

¿Y también practicas cosas raras de esas como tu primo? - Dijo la pelirrosa la cual parecía bastante interesada en aquel chico.

Pencak Silat - Dije

Ya bueno, eso. - Dijo Aelita

No... Yo no practico nada de eso. Me parece algo demasiado aburrido. - Dijo el, luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina y rectificó. Bueno, no me malinterpretes, quiero decir que.. a mi eso no me gusta.

Ya claro.. - Dije mientras me daba cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. El supermercado.

_**En el salón de la Hermitage, con Odd, Ulrich y Jerèmie.**_

**Ulrich POV:**

Estaba demasiado aburrido. Odd estaba viendo por enésima vez esa película, y yo por cuarta, no por que quisiese, si no por que este personaje me obliga. Y Jerèmie.. Jerèmie estaba con el ordenador. Cuando un pitido bastante familiar tanto para mi como para mis amigos sonó. Entonces, por primera vez en toda la tarde, Jerèmie levantó la cabeza del ordenador. Odd que había parado la película le miró, y los dos asintieron. Los dos rubios se fueron a la fábrica en el coche de Odd. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Aelita, la cual no me cogió el móvil, a la cuarta vez que la llamé, y al tercer pitido me lo cogió.

De verdad que no entiendo el que tengáis que estar discutiendo en medio del pasillo de congelados, me estoy helando. - Dijo Aelita desde el otro lado del móvil.

Eh...¿Aelita? - Dije

¿Si? Dime Ulrich, perdona, Yumi y Fran están discutiendo respecto a la comida que tenemos que hacer esta noche, Yumi dice que sushi, estaría bien, y Fran insiste en que tortilla de pat.. - Interrumpí a Aelita

Aelita eso no importa. Tenemos un ataque de X.A.N.A tienes que ir corriendo a la fábrica.-

Pero.. ¿Y tú primo? -

Pues.. inventaros algo. Pero Rápido, nos vemos allí. - Colgué.

_**En el supermercado, con Aelita, Yumi y Fran. **_

**Aelita POV:**

Yo me encontraba observando la escena, tenia algo de miedo, y sentía lástima por Fran. Yumi estaba empezando a apretar los puños y pronto le lanzaría una patada. En cierto modo me recuerda a cuando Yumi y Odd se pelean. Miré a Yumi, la cual al principio no vio lo que intentaba decirla, pero al final conseguí que me mirase y ella entendió entonces la cogí de la mano.

Fran termina tu de comprar, compra lo que quieras cenar. Tenemos... ¡Que hablar de cosas de chicas! Cosas que un hombre como tú no puede entender. Compra cosas para la tortilla esa de patata que querías hacer. Muuuuuuchas gracias - le Dí el dinero y nos marchamos corriendo hacía la fábrica.

Cogí a Yumi de la mano y procedimos a correr. Cuando llegamos al puente Yumi se paró

¿Podrías decirme que pasa Aelita? -

¿Pues que va a ser? ¡Una torre activada! - dije.

Venga pues entremos. - Dijo Yumi.

Lo peor de todo, es que ni Aelita ni Yumi, se dieron cuenta de que había algo, o más bien alguien a la orilla del rio que rodea esa fábrica.

* * *

**_Haibara14: ¡Por fin tienes tu capitulo! Se dice supuesto, jajaja. Claro que eres tú, como puedes ya ha aparecido Jerèmie, y también, espero que no haya sido demasiado triste como me parecía a mi... ¿Si verdad? Es todo tan bonito cuando hay amor.. ¡Si! Por fin alguien se ha caído por las escaleras, me parece muy gracioso, y le he cogido el gustillo a hacerlo jejeje. Espero que te hay gustado mucho! (¡Espero actualización de tu fic 'Perdidos en Japón'!)_**

**_Coderiel: Jo, estas algo desaparecida, echo de menos hablar contigo! __Este capitulo me ha costado mucho más escribirle. Era algo inesperado, y me gusta lo inesperado, creo que nadie se lo esperaba jajaja. Lo de la cama se me ocurrió así sin más, y me pareció muy cuqui por lo que decidí ponerlo. Un Besito!_**

**_TsukihimePrincess: ¡Una nueva seguidora! ¡Como me alegro de nuevos seguidores! Aquí tienes tu actualización, espero que te guste mucho, ya me contarás que te parece!_**

**_CodeYumiyUlrich: No sabes cuanto me alegro de que tu hayas leído mi historia jiji, es como si lo leyese un famoso :$ Uhhh, lo que más va a predominar en este fic es Ulumi (como seguramente en todos los fics o one-shots que haga jiji) Como me alegro de que te guste, y vallas a leerlo, es que no me lo creo! Que maja que maja! Un besito;)_**

**_Un saludo especial a mis dos nuevas seguidoras, y a Haibara14, y Coderiel. HeiMao.3 no desaparezcas por favor!_**


	9. Problemas, Parte 2

**__¡Hola mis queridos, muy queridos seguidores! Se que me queréis matar y tal, por subir dos semanas después la continuación.. Pero es que no me venía la inspiración, pero os compensé con el comienzo de los 25 Momentos Yumi y Ulrich.. (Para los que lo hayáis leído obviamente) Bueno, no os entretengo. Buena lectura...**

**Problemas II.**

Aelita y Yumi estaban en el puente que va hacía la fábrica. Cuando llegaron hasta donde seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo, hubo unas escaleras o puede que una rampa, divisaron unas cuerdas que colgaban de una viga. Las tomaron y se deslazaron por ellas hasta el suelo, cuando llegaron a el, salió una nube de polvo. Yumi, que había llegado al suelo la primera, esperó unos segundo a que su amiga de pelo rosa llegase a su misma altura. En cuanto esta llegó, corrieron hacía el ascensor, marcaron el código, y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse. El ascensor se puso en marcha y empezó a bajar hasta la sala donde estaría su amigo Jerèmie.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver así a un Jerèmie bastante concentrado en el ordenador. La pelirrosa se empezó a tensar, y la Nipona, al notar eso decidió hablar ella.

Jerèmie, ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo Yumi

No hay tiempo. Tenéis que ir rápido a desactivar la torre. - Dijo Jerèmie.

Vale, vale, ya vamos. - dijo Yumi

Yumi enarcó una ceja, y pulsó el botón para bajar a la sala de los scaners. Las dos chicas, mientras bajaban mantenían una conversación.

¿Crees que estará enfadado conmigo por algo? - dijo Aelita bastante triste. Si no.. ¿Por qué me habría dicho cosas como las de esta mañana?

No creo que le pase nada, no te preocupes. Es el Jerèmie de siempre. Te acuerdas de cuando hizo un clón suyo que era bastante.. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ligón? Si, Ligón. ¿Prefieres un Jerèmie de ese tipo?

Pues... no, pero es que está muy raro y no me gusta que me trate así. Me recuerda a cuando X.A.N.A hizo un clón suyo - dijo la Pelirrosa.

¿Insinúas que Jerèmie está controlado por X.A.N.A? - dijo Yumi

No.. - Aelita fue cortada por la puerta del ascensor.

Aelita, ¿no crees que es hora de ir a Lyoko? - dijo la Nipona guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa.

¡Por supuesto! - dijo la pelirrosa.

Las dos chicas procedieron a meterse cada una en un scaner. Las dos escuchaban como Jerèmie decía:

_'Transmitir Aelita, Transmitir Yumi. Escanear Aelita, Escanear Yumi. ¡Virtualización!'_

Lo que no oyeron fue la risa malévola que soltó Jerèmie al ser las chicas vitualizadas.

* * *

_**En el sector de las montañas, Lyoko.**_

**Odd POV:**

Llevaba ya un rato aquí solo, estaba escondido dentro de una de estas rocas tan grandes que había en los 'claros' de estas montañas tan raras. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Ya había caído una vez en una trampa parecida. De repente, se oyó un ruido sordo. Ay no, me había encontrado. ¿Que voy a hacer?

Me fui acercando poco a poco, hasta que pude visualizar a dos figuras a lo lejos. Me resultaban bastante familiares. Eran Yumi y Aelita. Las ice un gesto. Bueno, más bien empecé a saltar y mover los brazos, parecía estúpido, pero al menos se dieron cuenta y vinieron hacía a mi. Cuando llegaron a donde yo me encontraba, entramos a donde yo me encontraba en un principio.

¿Odd? - dijo la Nipona

¿Sí? - dije

¿Por que nos has traído aquí? - terminó la pelirrosa.

¿Aun no lo sabéis? - dije.

¿Saber el qué? - dijo Yumi

Puse cara de asombro. Por que lo estaba. Entonces les hice una demostración de lo que pasaba.

Apunté con la mano a Yumi y disparé una flecha.

¡Odd! ¿Pero que haces? - dijo la Nipona mientras en un movimiento reflejo se protegía con sus abanicos. Yumi esperó el momento en el que la flecha láser de Odd impactara con su abanicos. Pero nunca llegó ese momento. Bajó lo abanicos atónita. Mirándome. Luego miró a Aelita quien estaba igual de atónita que ella.

Pero...¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿¡Tus flechas han atravesado a Yumi!? - dijo Aelita

Si. - Dije

¿Pero como? - dijo Yumi.

Pregúntaselo a Jerèmie. - la respondí.

¿A Jerèmie? - dijo Aelita.

si, bueno.. Mas bien a X.A.N.A. Comenzaré por el principio. - le dije. Ellas se miraron y asintieron.

Me encontraba en el salón viendo una película de miedo, Silent Hill para ser más exactos. Ulrich la estaba viendo conmigo, pero yo creo que pensaba más en cierta japonesa. - Tuve que parar ya que esa cierta japonesa me pegó una bofetada. Y Jerèmie estaba trabajando como no en su ordenador, cuando de repente, un pitido muy familiar para nosotros, sonó. Entonces Jerèmie y yo nos miramos y asentimos. Cogimos mi coche para dirigirnos a la fábrica mientras dejábamos que Ulrich se quedase en la Hermitage para llamaros a Yumi y Aelita. Cogimos el coche y vinimos hasta llegar a la fábrica, aparcamos y fuimos hasta la sala del superordenador.

_¿Cuál crees que será esta vez el truco de X.A.N.A? - le dije_

_Pues no lo sé. - dijo Jerèmie fríamente. _

_Tranquilo amigo. - le dije desde el ascensor mientras divisaba como Jerèmie se sentaba y empezaba a teclear a toda velocidad en el teclado. _

_La torre está en el sector de las montañas, baja a los scaners y métete en uno para despejar el terreno a Aelita.- dijo con la misma frialdad._

_Vaaaaaaale. -dije. Hice lo que me dijo, por una vez sin hacer ningún comentario y entonces me metí dentro del scaner. _

_'Transmitir Odd, Escanear Odd. ¡Virtualizacion!'_

Una corriente de aire me elevó y me trajo a Lyoko.

Cuando llegué pude oír a Jerèmie reír malévola mente, y también pude oír el ruido que hacía las teclas debido a la velocidad y la fuerza con la que Jerèmie las presionaba.

Me virtualizó en un Claro, desde allí podía divisar la torre activada a lo lejos.

Pero eso daba igual ya que mi amigo Jerèmie, o bueno, su doble, me había virtualizado en una trampa é en huir, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba rodeado. Había sido rodeado por varios bloques y tres cangrejos. Pensé en aquella vez que X.A.N.A controló la vuelta al pasado y tuvimos que tirarnos al vacío, pero esta vez no tenía la certeza de caer en tierra. Tampoco tenía la tabla. Así que tuve que trepar.

¿Trepar? - dijo Aelita

Si trepar. Como había muchísimos monstruos y no estamos en el sector del bosque se me hizo más difícil la escalada, me tiré al vacío, y clavé mis preciosas y largas uñas de gato en la piedra, lo que provocó que los cangrejos se acercaran a ver 'mi muerte' pero entonces, salí por el otro lado y empecé a huir. Estuve corriendo durante un buen rato, intentando darles esquinazo. Más tarde cuando lo conseguí, empecé a dar vueltas hasta que encontré esta pequeña roca y me escondí hasta que llegasteis a Lyoko. Y ya sabéis el resto. - les dije a las dos chicas del grupo.

Vale, y eso es lo que ha pasado respecto a Jerèmie. Pero.. ¿Por qué nuestras armas no hacen efecto? - dijo Yumi enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Pues, eso no lo sé. - dije

Valla... ¿Y entonces que hacemos? - dijo Aelita apenada.

Esperar un milagro - dijo Yumi.

* * *

_**En la acera de la Hermitage, ciudad de Torre del Hierro.**_

Ulrich acababa de guardar el móvil, y de salir hacía la calle con tal mala suerte que se cruzó con alguien que conocía bastante bien.

¡Ulrich querido! - al escuchar esa voz el castaño sintió un escalofrío. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con la nariz de Elisabeth, bueno, Sissi, a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se echó rápidamente hacía atrás.

Sissi... ¿Cómo tu por aquí? Bueno, que más da, tengo prisa. - dijo el castaño.

¿Me vas a dejar así después de tantos años? - dijo Sissi mientras el castaño se giraba y salía corriendo. ¡Ulrichhh! Gritó.

Ulrich no se giró al oír esa voz aguda gritando su nombre.

**Ulrich POV:**

Arg, no ha cambiado nada. ¿Me sigue queriendo? No puede ser, pero que pesada es. ¿Cómo puede seguir así de pesada? Lo peor, seguro que se le ocurre la estúpida idea de seguirme. Espero que no haya echo que me pierda toda la acción.

Iba corriendo por la calle, avisté un gran letrero luminoso, pero no sabía que era. También vi a una persona salir. Lo que no vi fue, que esa persona se paró delante de la.. ¿Tienda? Si, eso, era un supermercado. Por ir mirando por donde no debía me choqué con ella.

¡Perdone!, lo siento, no le v... ¿Fran? - dije

¿Ulrich? ¿Pero donde vas con tanta prisa? Además estás nervioso... ¿No será que has echo que Yumi huya de ti? Si seguro que ha sido eso. - dijo Fran algo pícaro.

¡Pues claro que no pedazo de inútil! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si ella estaba contigo? - le respondí algo enfadado.

Ah claro.. - me respondió.

Bueno Fran, no tengo tiempo. ¡Tengo prisa! - Y volví a correr. ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca me he encontrado con nadie, y hoy me encuentro con todos.

¡Pero Ulrich! - gritó Fran

Hice lo mismo que con Sissi, ni me giré a verle y seguí corriendo, espero que Fran no tenga la misma idea que a Sissi, no me gustaría tener que hacer un largo recorrido hacia la Fábrica.

Seguí corriendo, lo menos, cinco minutos y llegué hasta el puente de la fábrica, paré para recuperar algo de aire. Miré hacia la orilla del rió y divisé una persona tirada. Me fijé mejor y...

¡Jerèmie! - grité y corrí a su auxilio.

Bajé hasta la orilla del río y corrí hasta donde se encontraba Jerèmie. Cuando llegué hasta el chico rubio, empecé a gritarle y zarandearle, pero nada funcionaba.

Jerèmie, lo siento. - Empecé a darle bofetadas algo.. flojas. Pero al ver que no funcionaba decidí aumentar la intensidad de mis bofetadas. Alguien empecé a ver los primero síntomas del despertar de nuestro Einstein.

¿Ulrich? - dijo medio ido. ¿Dónde está el espectro? - dijo sobresaltándose y consiguiendo el mismo efecto en mí

¿Qué espectro? Creo que lo de esta mañana te ha afectado bastante. - le respondí

¿Ésta mañana? - me preguntó

Si, lo de Aelita. - dije con tono de obviedad

Ulrich.. Yo no he visto a Aelita hoy.. - me dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre la nariz, ese gesto tan suyo, que siempre hacía con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Pues si no eras tu... eso quiere decir qué... ¡Jerèmie, rápido! ¡Las chicas y Odd están en peligro! - Grité

¿Por qué? - dijo mientras se sobresaltaba y se incorporaba.

'X.A.N.A' Ha activado una torre y las chicas y Odd, fueron a desactivarla con el espectro polímorfico. Todo eso sin saber que era una trampa. - dije mientras corríamos hacía el puente de la fábrica desde la orilla del río que la rodeaba.

Ya veo.. pues hay que ir a ver que les ha echo, ¿Que podrá querer X.A.N.A de nosotros? - Me preguntó

No lo sé, pero hay que darse prisa. - dije

* * *

_**En las calles del Torre del Hierro. Con Fran:**_

¿Por qué iría Ulrich con tanta prisa? No pude aguantarme y tuve que seguirle, pero lo hice desde bastante lejos, no quería que se enfadase. Menos mal que no compré nada de comida por miedo a Yumi. No quería recibir una de esas patadas suyas.

Mientras corría iba pensando en que a lo mejor, se iba a encontrar con Yumi, pero lo pensé mejor y recordé que Aelita dijo que iba a hablar con Yumi de 'cosas de chicas'. A lo mejor tendría otra novia.. No no creo, me lo hubiese dicho.

Vi que Ulrich se paraba, supuse que a tomar algo de aire, me escondí mientras le miraba a ver que hacía. ¿Por qué iría a una fábrica abandonada? Creo que mi primo está loco.

De repente, parece que se alarmó y empezó a bajar a donde se encontraba la orilla que rodeaba la fábrica. Estaba enfadado con Ulrich, así que decidí ir a el puente que conectaba las calles de la ciudad con la fábrica, y me senté en el suelo a esperar.

Pasaron unos cinco o puede que ocho minutos, pero no llegaron a ser diez cuando pude divisar a dos figuras subiendo de la orilla del río. Ellas parecieron sorprenderse de verme ahí parado.

Cuando llegaron hasta mí parecieron algo enfadados, Ulrich iba con... ¿Jerèmie?

¿Qué haces aquí Fran? ¿Por qué me has seguido? - dijo Ulrich enfadado

Parecías algo nervioso, y quería ver el por qué. - le respondí de la misma manera

Bueno Ulrich que más da, puede servirnos en el caso de que la situación con el espectro se ponga fea, luego hacemos una vuelta al pasado y ya está, no podemos dejarle aquí, ya te ha seguido. - dijo Jerèmie, no parecía el mismo que esta mañana.

¿Qué espectro? - Pregunté, había comprendido nada de lo que había dicho, era como si hablase en chino.

Bueno, pues entremos, no hay tiempo. - dijo Ulrich

Ellos empezaron a correr hasta que llegamos dentro de la fábrica, solo que un piso por encima de a donde se suponía que tenía que bajar. Miré la cuerda que tenía que coger, y sin pensarlo, salté. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, o por lo menos lo que yo creía que era la planta baja.

Me fijé en que Jerèmie y Ulrich estaban esperándome dentro de un ascensor. Era muy viejo, o eso parecía, estaba algo destartalado y lleno de polvo. No parecía nada estable, pero ví la cara que tenían los dos, una cara de preocupación mezclada con nerviosismo, y fui corriendo hasta el ascensor.

Jerèmie marcó una clave, y le dio a un gran botón baja que bajase. Me estremecí al ver el gran estruendo que causó la puerta metálica al cerrarse. Todo el viaje en ascensor fue algo forzado, nadie hablaba, pero todos estabamos nerviosos, ellos por algo que yo no conocía y yo por esa misma razón.

El ascensor paró, y una gran puerta, que hizo el mismo efecto que anteriormente provocó en mi, es decir, un gran escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. De arriba hasta abajo. Pero eso no fue lo que más me extrañó. Cuando la puerta dejó ver lo que había dentro, me fijé en lo que había en medio de la gran sala, parecía un holograma circular, en el se podía distinguir una cruz griega, que daba vueltas. Decidí preguntar más tarde lo que era. Cuando miré hacía la izquierda me encontré con.. ¿Jerèmie?

Empecé a mirar a los dos clones al estilo película. Ulrich me miró y me dijo mientras señalaba al Jerèmie que estaba sentado en la silla.

'Él es el malo, hay que distraerlo'

Asentí, y el Jerèmie de la silla se giró, y sonrió de una manera algo diabólica. No comprendí muy bien la situación hasta que sentí como un rayo me tiraba al suelo, entonces, ya comencé a luchar seriamente el el Jerèmie diabólico.

* * *

_**En el sector de las montaña, Lyoko.**_

**Yumi POV:**

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la cuevecita del sector de las montañas cuando una voz muy familiar sonó.

¿Chicos? ¿Estáis bien? - dijo Jerèmie algo sofocado.

Si, pero ¿eres tú Jerèmie? - Preguntó Aelita

Si, si soy yo. ¿Podéis decirme qué ha pasado? - dijo Jerèmie

Pues... tenemos un virus, nuestras armas no funcionan, son algo así como.. ¿Transparentes? - dije

¿Cómo transparentes? ¡Eso lo soluciono yo en un momento! - después de que Jerèmie dijese eso, empezó a sonar como apretaba las teclas con fuerza.

La torre activada está por el camino que tenéis a vuestra derecha, de momento os diré que hay dos tarántulas custodiándolas. - dijo Jerèmie.

¡Entendido Einstein! - dijo Odd, y con eso empezamos a correr.

A mitad del camino, pudimos divisar la torre a lo mejor, pero no fue eso lo único que divisamos. Pudimos ver también un enjambre de avispones. Aelita destruyó a uno, yo hice el intento y Odd dijo que el se quedaba 'Jugando' con ellos un rato que nosotras corriésemos a la torre.

Cuando llegamos, en el claro, se encontraban las dos tarántulas que dijo Jerèmie. Aelita me dijo que ella se encargaría de una, y yo de la otra. Y así fue.

Yo empecé a correr hacia allí, y la tarántula empezó a intentar desvirtualizarme con sus láseres los cuales yo esquivaba.

Miré a Aelita, y ella sacó sus alas, y empezó a volar sobre ella, y la tarántula hacía lo mismo que conmigo, dispararla sin ton ni son, a lo que Aelita respondía con unas cuantas bolas de energía, llegó un momento en el que se empezó a enervar con la tarántula y la lanzó una bola de energía que la destruyó.

¿Qué me he perdido chicas? - dijo Odd detrás mía, y yo le miré, lo que provocó que quedase desvirtualizada.

_**En la fábrica. **_

Cuando salí del escaner, subí con el ascensor, y luego que vi en la sala del superordenador no era nada agradable. Ví a.. ¿Fran? levantándose del suelo mientras Ulrich entretenía inútilmente a el espectro polímorfico, el cual le disparó un rayo. Bueno, lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por que corrí y me lancé contra el. Lo que no funcionó por que cuando iba a lanzarme contra el, al parecer Aelita desactivó la torre y el espectro desapareció. Yo, caí al suelo.

¿Estás bien? - me dijo Ulrich tendiéndome la mano y ayudándome a levantarme.

Dentro de lo que cabe... - le dije con una sonrisa.

Jerèmie, no dio tiempo ni a que Aelita y Odd pudieran subir a la sala de superordenador. Simplemente, hizo una vuelta al pasado.

* * *

**No se a vosotros pero a mi se me ha hecho el final algo rápido, pero bueno, el caso es que ya está hecho... jejejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews.**

**Haibara14: Cómo has podido ver, no eras tu. Jajajaja. Ainsss, no se yo si tienes mucho de detective eh.. ¿Te ha gustado la segunda parte? Espero que sí por que sí no... Se me ocurrió la tortilla y dije... esto mismo, me pareció divertido que te peleases con Yumi en medio de los congelados jajajajaja. *Yo feliz***

**Heimao.3 : Ains, no has desaparecido, ya estaba pensando en matarte hahahaha. Intento hacerlos largos, por que a mí me gusta leerlos más así, jajaja, pero sinceramente, me salen a veces largos, luego cortos... Luego cuando lo leí me dí cuenta y yo en plan... Idiota... hahaha Un besitoooo.**

**CodeYumiyUlrich: Yuhuuu, todo lo que sea Ulumi es amor para mí. hahaha, a mi también me encanta cuando lo hacen son tan tan... adorables.. Como sabes, de CLE se sobre personajes y tal, pero no de episodios, me gusta ver las cosas dobladas ya, y como la estrenan en Noviembre pues espero, me estreso pero espero.. jajaja ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Un besito!**

**TsukihimePrincess: He tardo algo más en actualizar esta vez, pero aquí estoy! Como ves, nadie siguió a Aelita y Yumi, pero si Ulrich jajajaja. Nada que no se pueda solucionar con una Vuelta al pasado. Un besitoo!**

**Coderiel: Ains mi querida, querida coderiel, ya he actualizado, ves, este fin de semana hahaha. Espero que te haya gustado, lo malo de este capitulo (para mi) Es que no tiene nada de Ulumi, dos frasecitas.. jajaja Si, me encanta cuando lo hacen son geniales. Espero tu review pronto! Un besito! :3 P.D: no odies a Fran!**


End file.
